Ironic
by Veema
Summary: Sequel to Irony. Ikuto and Kagome are forced to go back to the Feudal Era. Now something has happened to Ikuto, making them stay. The more he stays in the past though the more like Inuyasha he becomes...IkuKag InuKag
1. Chapter 1: Trouble

To those who loved Inuyasha, I am sorry, but there was no way Ikuto could have lost. Who would you have picked? Ikuto was the logical answer, since the beginning. It was hard to think of reasons why Inuyasha should even compare to Ikuto, so I'm sorry if I hurt some of you. Ikuto won.

But like I explained in my author's note, if you missed Inuyasha, you won't!

**Ironic**

Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome looked at her watch and almost panicked once she realized how late she was. She had to hurry or else she would make her husband upset. He was rather impatient when it came to being tardy—a trait that he picked up from Inuyasha. She had gotten carried away and couldn't figure out for the life of her what she wanted to wear. When she looked at the time, she ran out of her home and caught a taxi. She had to get over to the restaurant, or else her husband would be angry.

Ikuto had been rather concerned for his wife as of lately, more jealous than concerned, actually. There was an odd man who she had met only a month ago, who had taken an interest in her. She unfortunately ran into this man, on the way out of her home.

"Hello Miss Kagome."

_'Darn it.'_ She hesitantly turned around and plastered a fake smile on her face. She didn't have the heart to tell the man to get lost. She could be such a wimp sometimes, unless it was someone she knew. "Hello Mr. Onuchi. How are you today?"

He really was an odd man. He just seemed deadly for some reason, yet he was always friendly to Kagome. He didn't share a kindness for Ikuto though. The strange part about him was simply that Kagome met him on the street, and he just had to see her again. From then on out, he had been kind to her and tried to talk to her. It made Kagome very uncomfortable and Ikuto very angry. Ikuto was very jealous—another trait that he picked up from Inuyasha. Kagome tried to avoid Onuchi, but it seemed like he was always right by Kagome's home. "You do not have to speak in English if you don't want to. I can speak Japanese."

"You know Japanese?"

"I learned it so I could speak to you."

_'He's creeping me out!'_ "Uh…well I am an English major. I don't need you to…you know! I can speak English fine, so please don't give me any special privileges."

He was an American of Italian descent, but you couldn't tell upon first glance. He was mixed with some other ethnicities that sort of took away from his Italian features. He was a good looking man with long black hair that he wore it slicked back everyday, but he still scared Kagome, no matter how much she told herself that he wasn't who she thought he was.

Ikuto; however, thought differently.

"So, how are you?"

"I am fine." She held out her hand and started to wave down a taxi. "I must go on, now. My husband is expecting me." His awkward and deadly smile turned into a quick frown.

"Perhaps I can accompany you."

"No, that's fine." Kagome's hand started instinctively moving towards her purse, were she always kept some mace. "It's not far."

"Your favorite restaurant, where you two mostly eat?"

She slowly nodded, but after she did that slight gesture, she told herself that she shouldn't have. She should have just told him that was none of his business. "I have to be going." A taxi came for her and pulled right to the side of the road, and she thankfully made her way towards it.

He grabbed her arm though, and her heart stopped in fear. "Ikuto Kazasami really is a worthless man. You deserve better than just a dog like him."

She pulled her arm away and the meek girl was gone. She was an angry woman now. "My husband is the finest man I've ever met, and I don't appreciate you touching me, talking to me, or saying anything negative about my husband. My life is none of your business, so don't come around here anymore." She waited for him to get angry, but he stayed calm. It was an eerie calm. She wished he would have been angry. It would have made her feel better, than his blank stare.

"Alright, Mrs. Kazasami. I won't bother you again."

Kagome slightly nodded and hurried away from him and into her taxi. _'That creep!'_

* * *

"She's late…" Ikuto grumbled as he looked at his watch. "What is wrong with that girl? We've been here for twenty minutes waiting for her." 

"What are you complaining about now, Ikuto?" Sidney and Michael were joining Ikuto for lunch at their favorite restaurant in New York, but Ikuto was destroying the pleasurable experience with his attitude. He looked unhappy, spoke with irritation, and kept looking at his watch. "You're very impatient when it comes to Kagome."

"She is taking a long time," he said. He almost growled about it as well. He could be such an animal sometimes. "Maybe I should go get her."

"Are you that concerned for her?" Michael asked. "It's not as if she's leaving you or seeing another man. Kagome can take care of herself, remember? You did give her self-defense 101. I don't understand what's got you all worried. If someone tries to steal her away, she could always break their arm."

"Well, I…"_ 'I am rather impatient with her. Man, I'm acting like Inuyasha! No matter how much I try to separate myself from him, I'll always be like him. Why is it just me? Everyone else is different from their former selves, but I'm exactly the same. Inuyasha always went to get her if she took to long in her world, even though she had every right to be there. I'm sure she has a good reason to everything, but still, I can't help but worry, especially with that stupid stalker guy stalking her.' _While Ikuto was lost in his train of thought, he felt Kagome's soft hand touch his shoulder.

"Sorry that I'm late, dear."

Ikuto's impatience left, but he was still irritated and a bit angry. "Where have you been?" He got out of his chair and helped Kagome into hers like a true gentleman--though he was angry--and then sat back down. "So, are you going to explain?" Kagome looked a little flushed and hesitant, like she didn't want to say anything. That's when Ikuto knew. "It's that guy, isn't it? He talked to you again?" He made sure to keep his voice quite, yet he was angry. He had picked that up from his brother: the silent rage. "What did he want?"

"Nothing...he just said the usual stuff that he always says."

"I'm getting a restraining order" Ikuto told her. "He's psychotic, and I'm not going to let him ruin everything we have Kagome, not like what happened before. I'm not letting him get to you, the way he got to Kikyou." Ikuto knew that he shouldn't have said that, once he saw the anger flash in Kagome's eyes.

Michael and Sidney were suddenly not there anymore.

"This is nothing like—"

"Nothing; this is nothing like Kikyou and Onigumo? Are you serious Kagome? That man may not seem as sadistic, but he's just as obsessed and crazy. I'm not going to let him hurt you, and I'm not going to let him destroy our family."

"Why do you even have to bring her up? I thought if you didn't say Kikyou, I would say Inuyasha, since they bother us so much. If you want to keep things in the past, why are you trying to push things into repeating?"

"I'm trying to stop it from repeating, Kagome. I can't lose you, like he lost her."

"Excuse me," said Michael, "but what?"

"Uh…Ikuto glanced at Kagome, to assure her that he had this covered. "Kikyou is a relative of Kagome's that was murdered by a stalker named Onigumo. There's a man stalking Kagome right now and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Oh…" Sidney nodded and tried to think of what to say. She had to agree with Ikuto. "I think a restraining order might be a good idea."

"I agree, but…" Kagome shook her head. "Never mind me."

"Well then, let's get on to business," interrupted Ikuto, "Kagome and I are going to be gone next month, and I'm putting you up ahead while I'm gone Michael, because I trust you."

"Thank you, Sir." Michael smiled, since he had so much responsibility placed on his shoulders. He was ready for this. "I won't let you down."

"Going to Japan?" Sidney smiled dreamily. "Michael and I haven't been able to go on a vacation with just the two of us since before I got pregnant the first time. We can't just leave the four kids alone with a babysitter, and I don't have any family to watch over 'em and his family's a far ways." She glared at him. "Four kids in eight years; you are an evil man, you know that?"

Everyone except for Sidney started laughing. She didn't like having so many so fast, but Michael did. "I didn't know the last two would be twins. It was an accident. But hey, you know how I love deals: two for the price of one." Even Sidney had to laugh on that one.

"Akira will be sad to see us go, but we'll be back in a week." He smirked at Kagome. "Maybe two."

She giggled, but then told him, "Hey, your brother hates me. He'll kick us out."

"We can go to a hotel, or we could buy one, just for us."

She blushed. "You're too much, Ikuto."

"You know I'd buy you anything, including the world, if you asked me to."

Sidney just smiled at the happy couple. "You two are so cute together!"

"Well," Ikuto shrugged. "We try."

"Anyway..."Kagome got a hold of herself and stopped blushing like an idiot."We're thinking of taking Akira with us. She would be glad to see her grandmother. I don't think Souta's home though. I think he's still off in college. He does live on campus." She elbowed Ikuto in the arm. "All thanks to my darling, Souta could afford to one of the best medical schools in the world."

"It was no problem. We're family. I'm sorry that my family is your family, but I'm glad that yours is mine."

Sidney "awed" them as they leaned in to kiss each other, but it was short lived, for they didn't get to kiss each other. They stopped once they heard yelling from a few waiters.

"Hey, you can't come in here!"

Their curiosity was intrigued and once Ikuto turned around, he saw him. He saw Onuchi. "What are you doing here?" He grew angry and rose out of his chair less than a half a second. Kagome did as well, and Ikuto pushed her back, in order to protect her, instinctively.

Onuchi didn't have time since security was coming, so he acted quickly. "You're in the way, always in the way!" He pulled a gun out of his pocket and in a mere second; a bullet was lodged into Ikuto's chest. Within another half a second, there was one in his shoulder. By the time two seconds had passed, there was one in his gut. If Onuchi had more in his gun, he would have shot Ikuto more, but those were all his bullets, and that was enough to make Ikuto fall on top of the table and break it.

"No!" Michael took a swing at Onuchi and was able to knock the gun out of his hands. He took another swing, enraged by his friend's defeat, and meant to charge him again, but security came and grabbed a hold of Onuchi and pinned him to the ground. "How could you?" Another security guard had to Michael in order to stop him from attacking Onuchi, although he deserved it.

Kagome and Sidney came to Ikuto's side. Sidney was frantic and screaming, but Kagome was in too much shock. She had seen him in pain before, almost to the brink of death, so she wasn't shocked about that, but rather because it was happening again, like a dream that she had lived before. She couldn't speak, she couldn't think, she just looked at her husband with such distant eyes, as if she was still dreaming. She didn't want it to be real.

"Ikuto!" Sidney got on her cell phone and began dialing for 911 as soon as she snapped into reality.

When Kagome heard Sidney explaining what was going on, that was when she realized what had happened and she burst into tears. "Ikuto! Ikuto! Don't die on me!" Kagome could have sworn she was having Deja vu, but it was different. Now things were, they shouldn't be. "This is...this is my entire fault..." She blinked and more tears ran down her cheeks. "No! You can't die on me, Ikuto! You can't leave me! I won't let you! He was...he was after me!" _'Onigumo killed Kikyou. He's not supposed to kill you.' _"It should be me..."

Ikuto placed his hand on his gut wound so that he could feel the blood to make sure that this was actually happening. _'This is different, and yet, it's exactly the same. Onigumo is trying to destroy what I and Kagome have. It's the same concept. He might have shot her if I didn't get in the way. Then again, Onigumo just wanted Inuyasha out of the way so he could be with Kikyou.'_ "Kagome...this isn't...this isn't your fault..." He could feel the fade. He knew he wasn't going to die, but he could feel helpless and unset.

"Ikuto?"

"Kagome..."

"Ikuto!"

* * *

"Ikuto..." Kagome softly placed her hand on her husband's hand. After he was shot, he immediately went to the hospital. He hadn't been awake in days. He had been sleeping ever since he got shot and the doctors believed that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Kagome knew it wasn't true, since the Sacred Jewel was inside Ikuto. Kagome was just thankful that Ikuto was alive and had tried to avoid any other thing or person from the outside world. She didn't want to talk to the press, her friends, and barely Ikuto's family. Suno flipped once he heard. Once again, Ikuto suffered another disaster because of Kagome. "You're always getting into trouble because of me. Once again, it's my entire fault." _'Inuyasha died because of me. Will Ikuto suffer the same? If it wasn't for the Shikon Jewel in his body, he'd be dead.'_

She decided not to get herself anymore upset than what she was, so she turned on the TV in Ikuto's room, but the news only upset her more. Michael was on TV, speaking of the incident. She felt bad for him, since the press swarmed him more than her.

A reporter shoved a microphone in his face after she said "I believed you were a strongly religious man; why did you attack Onuchi?"

He looked shocked that she asked that question. Then again, most of the media liked to tear down proud religious people. "There's nothing in my religion that promotes a man not standing up for what is right. My best friend was in danger, so I acted. If Onuchi could have, he probably would have killed Mrs. Kazasami, and one can only guess after that. I had to protect my loved ones, and there's nothing wrong with that."

Another reporter then shoved a mike in his face and asked "Has there been any improvement in Mr. Kazasami's condition?"

He sighed. "Yes, he's amazingly pulling through. It truly is a miracle that he's alive right now. The doctor's say he should have died. He lost a lot of blood, and some claim that he shouldn't have had the recovery that he has been having. He hasn't woken up since the incident, but he's doing well, if you think about what happened."

Kagome turned off the television once she heard the hospital door open. She was happy to see who was at the door. "Suno. I'm so glad to see you!" She got out of her chair and had to stop herself from hugging him. She was just so glad he had come. Suno was used to dealing with Ikuto's conditions. "He's doing well. I'm sure he'll pull through in no time."

"With that jewel inside him, my little brother is truly immortal. I'm sure the only thing that could truly stop him was a bullet to the head, and maybe even then..." Suno looked at his baby brother in the bed and it only made him angrier once he thought about it. "Kagome, the man who tried to kill Ikuto is going to jail for a very long time, perhaps life. If it were up to me, he'd be executed. There are too many people in this country that don't understand what evil is. Onuchi is very dishonorable and shouldn't be allowed to live. Even with all that said my greatest concern is this: there's talk that he had a partner.

She shook her head, even though she didn't know it to be true. If it didn't all happen spontaneously…she didn't even want to think about that! It all just happened so fast. There couldn't be a plan. If there was, then that would mean history was repeating itself. "That's not right at all" Kagome told him. "He shot Ikuto because he was jealous of me and Ikuto. He wanted to be with me."

"It's been mainly about you," he said with disgust that he wasn't even attempting to hide, "but still, someone manipulated him. He had a reason to kill Ikuto, but it wasn't his idea, at least not one he was at first going to act out on."

Now she had even more to worry about. _'Someone must have known that Onuchi would do it, and it must be because they know him...or they know who he is. I really hope I'm being paranoid and he's not Onigumo for real.'_ "Why do they think there was a partner?" She regretted asking that question, but she needed to know.

"Because some woman gave him the gun and told him to try and kill Ikuto. They just told him to try to shoot Ikuto until he's dead with the amount of bullets that he had, which was three. The only rule was: he wasn't allowed to shoot Ikuto in the head."

"That's insane!" Kagome told him. "My husband doesn't have any enemies except for Onuchi, besides jealous business men, but even so, Ikuto's not the richest man in the world!. Who else would want to hurt him?"

"It obviously sounds like someone wants to test Ikuto and what he can take. It sounds like they know about the Sacred Jewel."

"How do you even know if this woman was really working with Onuchi? What was he supposed to get in return?"

"Besides you?" He saw the anger flash in her eyes and went on, though he knew the next part would only make her uncomfortable. "He was promised a very wealthy jewel."

"A jewel…" _'Then so it really is Onigumo. If it is though…then why? Why do things have to be like this? Why can't Ikuto and I just live out our lives happy with our daughter? Are we truly destined to fail?'_ "But—"

"But nothing, Kagome! There's no other reason why someone would be sent to kill him, and not try the most obvious way—the head." Kagome bit her lip and tried not to cry from worry, but Suno could see the worry in her eyes anyway. "Are there any demons that you know of that would want the jewel that is still alive?"

"No, Suno. There's no one and most of the demons from the Feudal Era are gone." She looked back at her husband who was lying asleep; unaware of the danger. "I thought all of this was over." Her daughter Akira was in the room as well, but she was sleeping in a chair, all curled up. "I can't get caught up in all this demon stuff again. I'm a wife, I'm a mother. I'm in the spotlight for everyone to see."

_'I knew this would only end badly. This is why I didn't want him to be with her.'_ There was no use complaining about it. A divorce was the messiest situation that a person could deal with, unless they committed murder and was attempting to cover it up. Besides, Ikuto did love her. "I suppose he'll be better by the time you two plan to have your trip to Japan. That jewel really does make him invincible."

Though she was worried, she realized that he was a bit upset about that. "Do you mean this whole time, he was right? You still don't like me?"

"I never have." She grunted, but that still didn't change his opinion. "Don't take it personal. I don't really like anyone."

_'Man, I can see how Inuyasha and Ikuto are different; and if there's any big difference between any original—it's between me and Kikyou; but the biggest similarity is none other than Suno and Sesshoumaru. They are exactly the same!' _

"I have some matters to discuss with Michael, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving." He left Kagome there alone with her husband and daughter, who were both sleeping peacefully. _'I wonder if we'll be able to go to Japan for our honeymoon.' _She was somehow able to find a smile. _"I'm just glad he's still alive." _

"Mommy?" Akira lifted her sleepy head from off the arm of the chair and yawned. "Is daddy awake yet?"

"No baby, but he'll be up soon."

It saddened her, but she didn't realize how bad the situation was, so she didn't get too upset. The six-year-old simply pouted and crossed her arms. "He's been sleeping a long time, mommy." Akira had soft black hair, not like her mother's hair, but more like her father's. She always wore it in a ponytail, so it appeared to be short. Her eyes were large and bright brown and her face had an innocent and round appeal to it. She was a short girl though. She hoped to have a growth spurt when she got older. The most distinctive thing about her was her naivety. She had no idea what was going on with her father. She knew he was hurt, but didn't know why and how. She was still worried about him though.

"I know baby, I know." Kagome forced herself not to cry in front of her daughter. "Don't worry honey. He'll be awake soon, and then we'll go to Japan."

"You're taking me with you, mommy?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, you can see your grandma."

"Really?" She was so excited that she jumped out of her chair. "I really wanna go. Daddy says they have nothing but cartoons on all the time."

Kagome laughed a little bit. "Yeah, they do have a lot of cartoons." _'And boy do I feel like I'm in a TV show right now!' _"Why don't you try to get some more sleep?"

"When I wake up, will daddy be awake?"

"Maybe honey, maybe." _'I'm sure he'll be alright soon. He always bounces back, and quicker than what everyone expects, even me.'_

* * *

He did bounce back and he did so very speedily. Ikuto made a quick recovery, which was a shock to everyone and it raised many questions. Ikuto was grateful for the jewel, but once he heard what his brother said, he wished that he had never come into possession of it. It was nice being practically indestructible, but it was causing trouble, again. He wished things could be different. He wished things could be like the very beginning of his marriage with Kagome. _'Perhaps this vacation is all that I need. Maybe things will return to normal after this little trip.' _

After Ikuto recovered, he decided to go to Japan with his wife and daughter. He needed a break from everything. Being home would give him the chance to be with Kagome and Akira and it would make them so happy. Akira was happy to see her grandmother, so she stayed with her grandmother until Ikuto and Kagome came back from the movies, just one of the many things they did together. "Kagome—"

"I'm still not talking to you."

The two of them finished their journey up Kagome's long steps and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you kidding me? That movie wasn't even that scary."

"We should have seen something romantic, not something like that, Ikuto Kazasami! That movie was gory and...Yuck! It was just yuck!"

"You sound like a high school girl."

"And you sound like a little high school boy who just took his date to the movies so she would curl up close to him!"

"I don't have to do that Kagome." He wrapped his arm around her. "I don't have to be sneaky. You're mine, remember?"

She wanted to stay mad at him longer, but once she looked into his eyes, she couldn't help it. "Okay, you win." She smiled. "Maybe we should go back out, just the two of us. Let's not even pick up Akira right now. We'll just go."

"We'll do something, just the two of us, tomorrow. I promise we'll do it again, but we've got to take Akira to the zoo first."

"I know."

The two of them entered Kagome's former residence from the back and went into the kitchen. "Something smells good." Ikuto's speed instinctively increased once he smelt the wonderful smell of Kagome's mothers' cooking. "I think that's..." he rushed into the dinning room, but once he entered, his body was frozen with shock."What on Earth..."

"So nice of you to join us, Mr. and Mrs. Kazasami." Kagome's mom was tied up and had passed out on the floor. There was even a little blood on her head. "Don't worry about her. She she's still alive.." There was a woman, a woman with no sign of any kind of demonic power, but Ikuto could tell that she was dangerous. She was Japanese, and appeared to look just like any other Japanese woman, but there was something dark. There was something cold and evil in her eyes, yet she was spiritual. Ikuto could just sense it.

_'A dark priestess?' _

"Daddy!" Akira was in the clutches of the woman with a gun pointed to her head. "Daddy, please help me! She was so frightened! Who could blame her? She had tears streaming from down her face. Her chubby little cheeks were bright red from all her screaming and crying. She didn't understand why this woman had come and wanted her parents, and the only thing she knew for certain, was the fact that she was afraid.

"I'll do anything, just please don't kill her! Don't take my daughter away!" Ikuto was fast and crafty, but he wouldn't be able to save Akira, not with a gun already pointing to her head. If he lost her, he'd never forgive himself. It would destroy him. "Don't kill her."

"Don't kill my daughter!" Kagome tried to run for her only child, but Ikuto pushed her back.

"Hold on a second," he told Kagome. "Let her go," he pleaded. "Please, let her go free! Take me instead. I know I'm what you're after. Let my daughter live."

"Only if you do me a little favor." A twisted smile came to the stranger's face. Yes, everything for her would be as it should be. She would have the jewel if it was the last thing she'd ever do. "I want you to go to the Feudal Era."

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** I promise you won't miss Inuyasha! He's...in a way...coming back! Who is this stranger, and why does she want them to bring her the jewel? What does she want and will Ikuto and Kagome get back home safely? You'll have to check it out later! Check me out next time and please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Return

**Q: Are they in Japan? **

**A:** Yes, ever since that last line thing, they've been in Japan.

**Q: Are you sure we won't miss Inuyasha? What about the ears? **

**A:** I'm sure you won't miss Inuyasha. You won't even miss his cute doggy ears!

**Q: How long is this going to be? **

**A:** Not as long as Irony.

Glad you guys liked the first chapter. Please keep reviewing; I love you all for taking the time out to do so.

Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha

_'How did I ever get into this situation?'_ Ikuto asked himself. He went back and thought about him and Kagome. It all started when he saved her. After that, he just became obsessed with her. One day he saw her and Inuyasha jump down into the well, and he was so jealous that he jumped in after them. Since the jewel was in his body, he passed through the well. That was when his life really started getting complicated. _'I told myself I'd stay away from this place and I'd never go back, no matter what. Now I'm being forced to, for the sake of my daughter. Why is the jewel that important?'_

"Get down the well."

"Daddy..." Akira was so frightened.

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked her husband. She knew that they had to go down the well. Ikuto's distaste for the feudal era wasn't enough to compare to the life of their daughter.

"The both of you are going to go back to the Feudal Era, just to make sure that the jewel is returned to where it belongs."

_'No! If I go into the Feudal Era, Kagome can at least make sure that our daughter isn't shot. If we both go back, then she might be killed. I've got to do something in order to protect my daughter. I just don't know what.'_ "You might just shoot her if we both go. Besides, you don't need Kagome. The jewel is inside of me."

"Why do you want it anyway?" Kagome asked. "If you really want it, why won't you take it now? Why send him back to a time you can't even reach? You're a human. You won't be born yet."

"My reasons are none of your concern, Mrs. Kazasami. Now, I implore you to go down there for the sake of your daughter. I may be a dark priestess, but because I am at least a priestess, I will not lie to you. If you go down the well, the both of you, then the life of your daughter shall be spared. If you don't, then I'll have to kill her and then the two of you. Then, I'll make sure to steal the jewel out of your rotting corpse, Ikuto."

"You can't expect me to believe that you'd let her live."

"I suppose you can't, but what other choice do you have?"

_'We don't have any choice. I don't have any time to save Akira. I just have to meet this stranger's demands. If I don't, my daughter will die, and I'll never be able to forgive myself.'_ "I'll go, and we'll trust you."

"No! She's going to kill our child if we leave her alone."

"Just trust me." He stated while edging over to the well, but he never took his eyes off his daughter. "If we don't do this, then she'll be killed. Whoever this stranger is, all she wants is for the Shikon Jewel to return to the past."

"We both can't leave her!"

"We don't have a choice, Kagome. I'm sorry, but we don't. We've got to leave." He reached out his hand for his wife. "We've got to go together, if you want to go at all, Kagome."

She grabbed his hand with one and wiped the tears from her eyes with the other. "I love you, baby."

"Don't leave me mommy! Daddy, don't go!" Akira felt so alone and abandoned. _'They're gonna leave me…'_

Ikuto took the sacred sutras off of the well and uncovered it. "Don't worry honey. When you're free, go check up on your grandmother. I want your uncle to take care of you though. He'll be good to you."

"Don't leave me!" She was begging them now. She couldn't understand that they had to go. She just didn't want to be alone. She wanted them to stay. She only felt abandoned, and she had a strong feeling about that.

For the last time, he looked at his daughter, standing on top of the stairs with her kidnapper. What choice did he have? "I'll come back when I can, honey. I'll be okay."

"Daddy!"

He couldn't bear to listen to her any longer. "It's time Kagome!" The both of them jumped through the well and for some reason, the two of them both closed their eyes as the weight of time was all around them. They were both hoping to wake up from their nightmare; they were hoping that when they opened their eyes, they would still be in the present.

Unfortunately when the both of them landed, they opened their eyes and the darkness of the night shadowed them from above. When they looked up, they weren't in a room, meaning that they were out in the forest, meaning that they were stuck in the past. "We've got to go back."

"We can't yet, Kagome. You know something's up there waiting for us and whatever it is, we've got to face it together. Only then will we be able to go back home, Kagome." She looked so helpless and depressed, but he had to cheer her up, despite their situation. "Come on Kagome. Whatever it is, we can handle it. You're a priestess and I'm a martial arts master. We can do this."

"The sooner we get this over with, the better." Ikuto climbed up out of the well so fast, Kagome thought he was a monkey for a second. "Hey, I'm wearing hills!"

"Sorry, Kagome." He reached inside and helped her out of it. "Come on Kagome. Let's go see Kaede. Perhaps she knows what's going on."

"Maybe." She sighed. "I wonder how Shippo, Sango, and Miroku are doing. I know that Sango and Miroku are married, but I don't know if Shippo was going to live with them."

"Well, we might need Sango and Miroku to help us if this threat is too large."

"You really want to bother them?"

"They'd probably like helping old friends out. Besides Kagome, if it's about the jewel, I know they'll help." The two of them looked around as they walked. It didn't look too different from before. It was pretty much the same, even though it had been years since either of them was there. The forest was still pretty creepy to Kagome.

"When is something going to happen?"

"Shhh!" Ikuto put his hands in front of Kagome in order to protect her. "I can hear something coming." He began searching the area for anyone or anything. "Someone is here."

Kagome looked up in the trees. "There are two of them!"

"That's impossible!"

It was the woman who had just forced them to go down the well, and she didn't look that much younger. She wasn't quite mature looking now, but it was without a doubt her. "Hello. I thought I'd have to wait centuries for the Shikon Jewel to appear. I made up in my mind that I'd wait for you here, but you've come today. Inuyasha's reincarnation has returned."

"Good job, sister" the other person said. She was indeed her sister. They were twins, except for the fact that her sister was a demon. She had fangs, claws, red eyes, and pointy ears. There was a dark and very strong demonic aura to be sensed from her, while her sister had strong spiritual powers.

"Their sisters, but their opposite, Kagome."

"They do have one thing in common: their both evil."

"Go and find Kaede."

"Go and find her? What about you?"

"They want me, Kagome. Besides, I can handle them for a little while. Their new villains: the idiots will probably introduce themselves for a good ten minutes."

"Ha, ha, very funny. This isn't some kind of television show. This is our lives."

"Everything will be alright, Kagome. Besides, you can't really do anything unless you get a bow and some arrows from the village. Sure, you know some self-defense moves, but you're not that fast yet. Just trust me and go get her."

Though she was highly offended, she did trust her husband. "I'll go, but you better be alright." She took off her shoes to conserve time and ran as fast as she could towards Kaede's hut.

"Hurry Kagome!" The two evil sisters jumped from off of their tree branches and landed only a few feet away from Ikuto. "Okay, I at least deserve to know some names."

"I suppose that's right," said the human. "I'm Izuki."

"And I'm Ikuzi" her sister replied. "Usually when a human and a demon conceive a child, they produce one half breed children. Not in this case though. I and my sister were born." Ikuto wasn't following, so they continued explaining. "I'm a full fledged demon, and she's a full human. Though we are different, we are still very much the same. We both desire the jewel, and we'll have it."

"A lot of people want the jewel, but they can't have it. You can try, but I'll stop you."

"We've studied you. We've found out that Inuyasha had a reincarnation and when he died, the Sacred Jewel was burned into his body, just like it was with his lover. We know that Inuyasha and Kikyou have reincarnations, which just happens to be you and that wench, Kagome."

"We decided to wait for you until you came back. We'd have to do that, or we'd have to wait until you were actually born. You've return though."

"Really?" Ikuto asked. "That's an interesting story and all, but I'm afraid that you've wasted your time. I'm not handing over the jewel."

Both of the sisters began laughing. "We don't need you to give it to us," Ikuzi told him. "We'll just rip it from out your body."

Ikuto blinked and then it was all over. His body just went numb instantly. "What..." He looked down at his gut and saw Ikuzi with her hand in it. "What are you...?"

"I told you that I didn't need you to give it to me. You may be fast, but you're still a human and I'm the purest of demons." Once she took out her hand, she had a hold of the glowing jewel. "Look sister! It's already becoming tainted with my greed for it."

Ikuto couldn't stand up anymore. _'This is it. I'm really going to die this time.'_ He was dying. He was actually dying. He fell on the ground and to him it all seemed like an eternity of suffering, but it was all ending quickly in reality. Everything began dimming, even his ability to hear, but he could still barely make out the sister's voices.

"Is he like me or is he like you?" Izuki couldn't figure it out. "He's a human, but I sense something demonic about him."

"Really?" Ikuzi smirked. "I can sense it too. He's just not are incarnation. He's a descendant."

"I thought Inuyasha didn't have any children."

"That's true," said Ikuzi. "Somehow he has demon blood in his veins though, and it is a dog demons blood." The jewel began to glow brighter. "How about we have some fun?"

"Fun how?"

"With the jewel, I am certain that I can make his demon blood stronger to the point where I can actually make him one. He'll at least be a half demon, like Inuyasha."

"And why on earth would you like to make our enemy stronger?"

"I don't. He won't attack us. He'll be so crazed that he'll kill anyone around. His wife will return soon, and when she does, he'll slaughter her like she was nothing."

"Interesting sister! That's terribly interesting! I say do it!" They saw Ikuto's eyes close. "Do it now, before he dies. Hurry up!"

"Will do, sister. Will do."

Ikuto felt completely cold. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, and he felt nothing; absolutely nothing. All he knew was a dark freedom. It was death, and he was to be soon consumed by it all, and then, everlasting pain would come.

Or at least, that's what he thought.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ikuto opened his eyes and began screaming. He had never felt such a pain before. Everything was changing. Even when he was possessed by a demon, if didn't feel like that. It felt so horrible. "Ahhhh! What's happening to me?" He looked at the two sisters and started growling at them. Though he would growl sometimes, it had never sounded like a real dog before. "What are you doing?" His wound began to heal and he could feel strength like never before coming upon him. There was also a rage that he had never known before. It was dangerous, but it pleased him. He liked it, and it scared him. "Stop it!"

"Stop being such a baby," Izuki began laughing at his horrible pain. "It's not that big of a deal. Besides, we're saving you."

Ikuto closed his eyes because they were burning and he held his head because it was throbbing. His hair began to grow, not much longer, but it grew.

"Look sister, his hair is changing to silver."

Once Ikuto opened his eyes, they could see that his eyes were golden. "His eyes have changed as well." Once Ikuto let out another horrible scream of agony, the sisters could see his fangs growing as well. "His fangs and claws are appearing too. The transformation is almost complete."

Ikuto felt something at the top of his head. He wiggled his ears to make sure they weren't what he thought they were, and they were. _'Furry doggy ears? What's going on?' _He couldn't think anymore thoughts though. He completely lost himself at that moment. He didn't know who he was at that moment. He was completely overtaken by his demonic blood that he didn't even know he had.

"It's complete."

* * *

"I can't believe Kaede pasted away," Kagome said while she and the new priestess of the village were running into the forest and to Ikuto. "I know I haven't been here for years, but still. She taught me so much!"

"I know it hurts Kagome, but we've got to think about Ikuto right now!" She was dressed in priestess robes from head to toe. It was the same thing that Kaede would always wear. She was young though, younger than Kagome, but she seemed wise. Her hair was short and dark brown and her eyes were the same. Her skin was pale, but she was beautiful. "We've got to hurry to your husband."

Kagome saw that she had a bag in her hand. "What's that for?"

"Kaede told me that if Kikyou's reincarnation was to ever return, I should learn this technique just in case. Now I can put it to the test." She smiled. "It's a surprise."

* * *

Ikuto growled fiercely at the two sisters. He was going to enjoy ripping them apart, and he didn't care who they were.

"I say we take our leave, sister." The demon sister took her human sister by the hand and the two of them jumped out of sight from Ikuto. Ikuto was left without satisfaction. He had wanted to kill something. The thought thrilled him.

"It can't be…"

Still, Ikuto picked up the scent of someone he knew and could hear her voice. He didn't realize it was her though. He just knew that it was someone he could kill. Once he faced Kagome, he smirked wickedly as his eyes grew red.

"Inu…Inuyasha? Is that you, Inuyasha?" He growled violently. _'It can't be Inuyasha…That doesn't make any sense. Besides, those are Ikuto's clothes and…' _"Ikuto?"

He had found his new prey…

**To be continued…. **

**A/N:** Ikuto is a demon? Oh no! What will happen now? What will happen? Will Kagome be alright, or will Ikuto kill his own wife? Find out what happens next time. Review! Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Inuyasha?

**THE TWINS: Okay, the weird twin people are unnatural. The half demon thing is weird I know, but let's not forget that Inuyasha is weird too. For example: Yura of the Hair was created from a comb. That's pretty unusual. Want something else unusual? Second example: Inuyasha fights giant hair balls, eye balls, and stuff like that. (My mom won't let me live it down, even though she's a Sci-Fi channel junky!) The band of seven made a Cyborg, even though it's 500 years ago. Stranger things have happened. **

**RUSHED: Okay, I admit that I am rushing. I'll slow down. I only wanted to bring Inuyasha as fast as possible, because I know there are still a lot of people that are mad that Inuyasha didn't win. I really wanted to get Inuyasha involved as soon as I could. I'm sorry. I'm in the process of rewriting the chapters. **

**IKUTO'S DEMON BLOOD: Okay, you should all be able to figure out where the demonic blood comes from. If you can't then...I guess I'll tell you. As far as him becoming a demon that way, how else was he supposed to become a demon? The only way on the show that we've seen is how Onigumo became a demon, and who honestly wants Ikuto to become Naraku? Although that sounds crazy, interesting, and almost like something my twisted mind would come up with, I'm not going there! So, I thought it was fine. I could have done it like how Yuske became a demon in YuYuHakusho, but that still wouldn't have worked, because Ikuto's still has human strength. He might be really strong, but it's not compared to Yuske. (And If I ruined YuYuHakusho and you have no idea what I'm talking about, I'm sorry. Oh yeah, and I don't own YuYuHakusho either. I don't own anything! Are you happy now?) **

**Chapter 3 **

**I own nothing! **

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Inuyasha: the man who protected her, who died for her, and the man who loved her. It was him. It was the same eyes. He had the same hair. He even had the same adorable ears. _'It can't be...'_ "Inu...Inuyasha..." She began stepping closer to him, despite the danger. All she knew was that he was right in front of her. "But you died..." _'It can't be Inuyasha.'_

She was right. It couldn't be. Though it did look like her past beloved, he still looked more like an Inuyasha with a tan. His body was mature; more like Ikuto's body rather than Inuyasha's. He was also wearing Ikuto's clothing. Even though it didn't make any sense, it just had to be him. Nothing else made sense. "Honey, what have they done to you?" She stepped closer, but he growled at her, and she couldn't help but be aware of how vicious he was.

"Step away!" yelled the priestess Sachi. "That demon will rip you apart, Miss Kagome!"

"He may be a demon, but he's still my husband! I'm not backing down!" She stepped closer to him. "Ikuto, don't you remember me? Don't you remember me at all?" Her question only brought on more violent snarls. "I'm Kagome, your wife. You're Ikuto, my husband. We're both humans. I don't know what's become of you, but we can get through this. I know we can, Ikuto." Kagome reached her hands out towards him, thinking that it might do something to help him get back to normal, but instead, he leaped out towards her.

"Miss Kagome!" Sachi grabbed Kagome's arm and they both ran as fast as they could, not looking behind them at all. "I told you not to get close to him! That man isn't your husband anymore! He's a monster and he's out to kill you!"

"But I—"

"But nothing! Let me handle this, Kagome." The two of them ran until their legs began burning, but it still wasn't enough. The two of them couldn't even exit the forest before Ikuto caught up. He had waited behind patiently and then within only three jumps, he had managed to jump in front of the two of them. "Great..."

"Don't do this Ikuto!"

He only had a twisted and sadistic smile on his face. He didn't care about who Kagome was. He couldn't remember her. He just knew that he wanted to kill her, and that was exactly what he was going to do. "Die..." He raised his hand in the air and cracked his knuckles. In a few seconds, it would all be over.

"It's now or never!" Sachi clasped her hands together and started praying. She shut her eyes tightly and only hoped that it would work. "You won't kill me, demon!" The bag she had exploded open as lights began to leave it and form around Ikuto's neck. When the lights dimmed, Kagome could clearly see that a necklace had formed around Ikuto's neck. "Now, you have the power over him!" Sachi grabbed Kagome's hand and they ran a few feet away while Ikuto was distracted. "Say the word!"

"The beads of subjugation..." _'It's all happening again! Everything is...it's all the same...'_ "But, I can't do it to Ikuto..."

"Do you want to die?"

She didn't want that, but boy was he going to be angry when he snapped back to normal! "Sit boy!"

"Ahhh!"

Kagome was surprised that it worked. She didn't know why, but she was. When she looked at Ikuto lying helplessly, she felt so guilty. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be!" Sachi told her. "It's not over."

Yes the sit stopped Ikuto for a moment, but he still wasn't himself. He was still vicious and he attempted to get back up and kill them both. "Sit!"

"Ahh!"

That knocked him down again, but it didn't stop him. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" After that many, Ikuto was merely twitching, but he was still a vicious monster. Inuyasha wouldn't still be up after that many, but Ikuto was somehow still conscious and angry. Kagome could hear him still growling. "What's wrong? Why won't he become normal?" Kagome got on her knees and looked inside the new-formed crater to look at her helpless husband. "I don't understand."

"But..." Sachi got by her side. "Your husband is supposed to be a human, not a demon. Because of this sudden change, he is unable to stop himself. It can't be helped. I don't know if he'll ever become normal, Kagome. The demon blood is too much. He's never felt it before."

"But..." Kagome shook her head, not wanting to believe any of what she was hearing. "Why does he have demon blood? How did this happen to him?"

"I'm not sure, but it might be those two demons that have been around. They roam around here often, as if they were waiting for something. I guess they found it."

Suddenly, it all began to make perfect sense to Kagome. The mystery was beginning to become clear. _'That evil woman wanted us to return, because she knew her past self would be waiting for the jewel.'_ Kagome wanted to touch her husband, but she also knew that he might find the strength to kill her. "Ikuto, I don't know if you remember me, but I do love you. I love you and I..." Kagome smiled, even though things were looking so grim. She had to, once she began to remember all of the good times they had shared together. "Do you remember when you first took me to New York?" Of course he didn't, so she didn't get discouraged when he didn't answer. "Well, you didn't want to be tempted, so in order to make sure that we were both virgins on our wedding days, you got me my own apartment, but I rarely stayed in it. I always came to you, because I loved you."

He was still trying to regain his strength so he could kill her. He still didn't know who he was. The thought of killing her and seeing her body broken and bloodied was exciting to him. He only wished that he could accomplish his goal. He wouldn't hesitate to kill her, if he could move.

"Well, how about when you taught me how to tango? We went to that ball and we were stars! Do you remember that, Ikuto?"

He began getting up.

"Sit..."

He fell back down.

"Well, what about our wedding day?" Kagome unintentionally let tears slip down her cheeks. She didn't mean to. It just happened. "I mean, I love you so much! That day was the happiest day of both our lives, Ikuto." She smiled brighter. "Until our daughter was born..." She wiped her tears away. "That was the first time I had ever seen you cry. I was in labor for eight hours, and when it was all over...the doctor handed you our baby and you...you whispered 'I'm a daddy' and you cried."

Kagome had poured out her soul by reliving some of their treasured memories, yet he was still growling and trying to get up to kill her. He barely had any strength within him at all and he still wanted to rip her in two. Nothing she said was working. He really was a monster, and she couldn't get through to him.

Kagome could only sigh. "Forgive me Ikuto. Sit!"

* * *

Kagome and Sachi had a hard time carrying Ikuto back to the village, but they didn't have any other choice. They couldn't just leave him in the forest, all alone. The two of them took him to Sachi's place and hoped that he would be alright. Since Kagome's last sit, he had been knocked out for a solid hour. "So Kaede taught you that move?"

Sachi nodded. "Yes. She said that it was important to know in case you came back."

Kagome brushed the hair off of her husband's face. "I don't even think Kaede could have foreseen this." Kagome did feel horrible. Kaede was gone. She had helped them so much, and now she was gone. She was old, so Kagome should have expected it, but it was still hard to lose someone like Kaede. It still hurt. "I haven't been here in nearly 10 years. I thought nothing would have really changed, but I was wrong."

"Don't worry Miss Kagome. I'm certain that you will be able to return home." Sachi left to go fetch some water, leaving Kagome all alone to her demon husband.

"What are we going to do, Ikuto?" He was still knocked out, but she continued to speak aloud. It helped her clear her thoughts. "Ikuto, how can we go back home now? You don't know yourself, and it would be dangerous. Not only that, but everyone would know about what we can do. What if they want to study you? Our lives would be ruined. Akira might even be afraid of you." Or even worse…"You would try to kill our little girl." Kagome felt so cold all of the sudden. She hadn't thought about Akira to be completely honest. "If she's even still alive..." She covered her face and just began to cry. Her daughter might not even be alive. She prayed that her little girl was still alive, but she wasn't sure. _'I shouldn't have left her like that! I left my daughter to die!' _"I'm such a bad mother! I'm so horrible..."

"Ka...Kagome?"

She uncovered her face and looked at her weary husband. "You're alright...?"

He weakly smiled. "Hey stupid," he let out a short chuckle, "why are you crying?"

"Oh...you're alright!" Kagome planted a kiss on his lips and she could feel the hesitation. He finally did feel comfortable with her kiss though and started kissing back. He slowly started to embrace, but it hurt to move a lot though, so he was gentle, as gentle as possible. "I'm so happy," she mumbled between the kisses.

He started to feel something he hadn't ever felt with Kagome. It was pure desire. It wasn't just a feeling to be with Kagome, but he had a pure desire to touch her. He pulled her body closer and he couldn't stop himself from venturing around her body. It was odd. It wasn't as he remembered at all. He opened his eyes and realized that she didn't look like how he remembered. He wasn't even as shy as before, for some reason. Being with Kagome like that, just felt natural to him. Everything was natural, until Kagome turned their simple touches on the lips into something much more intimate. "Whoa!" He pushed her off, feeling a little flushed. "What was that for, Kagome?"

"What do you mean?"

He really got a good look at Kagome now. "Uh...how long have I been out?"

"A little over an hour." She noticed that he was beat red. "What are you being so shy about? Is your body still sore?"

He was sore. _'It must be from fighting Naraku.'_ "It had to be more than an hour. I mean you're..." he blushed harder. "You're a lot more mature, Kagome." He even blushed harder once she realized that he had touched her breasts. "I'm sorry..." he said softly.

"Sorry for what? I'm yours. You can do whatever you want to me." She fixed her clothes a little bit. "You've seriously only been out for an hour."

"But I..." He hadn't noticed his body until that moment. He didn't have a shirt on, so he got a good look at his muscular chest. He had buffed up. His body was more mature. _'Something's wrong. I feel strange.'_ He wiggled his ears, and they were the same, but then he realized his hair was much shorter. Then he realized that he wasn't even wearing his usual clothing, because his pants were black and he had shoes on. Then he noticed that she was looking at something that he was wearing, something that really ticked him off. "The beads of subjugation?"

_'Uh oh!'_ "I can explain honey!"

"What? You don't trust me? You're gonna make me 'you know what!' aren't you?"

"It's not that! You turned into a demon and you were about to kill me."

"That's impossible! As long as I have the Tetsusaiga—" He realized he didn't have it at all. "Where's my sword?"

Kagome didn't understand what he was talking about. "What do you mean? You don't have the Tetsusaiga. I mean..." Her mouth dropped at the realization. "Ikuto?"

He looked a little angry. "Who?"

She covered her mouth in shook and stood to her feet, as her surprise gave her a sudden burst of strength. _'This can't be!'_ She backed away until she was at the wall, and then she slid back down to the floor, unable to stand any longer, feeling all of the strength she had gained leaving her body. _'This can't be true!'_ "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. And what's your problem?"

_'No! How could this have happened?'_ She shook her head. "No, you're confused. You can't be Inuyasha. You're Ikuto."

"I-who? I don't know any Ikuto."

Kagome prayed that she was hearing wrong. Surely he couldn't be serious. _'There's no way he could mean what he said.'_ "What's your name then?"

"What's wrong with you? My name is Inuyasha. Did you hit your head or something?"

_'Ikuto's snapped! He thinks he's Inuyasha. Ikuto does hold Inuyasha's memories, but the ones from before Inuyasha was reincarnated, so he doesn't even know who Ikuto is.' _Kagome had never felt so helpless before. She honestly didn't know what to do. At least when she needed help before, Inuyasha was there to help her. Now she had him, but it was worse that she didn't want him to be there, or rather, he shouldn't be there. She was happy to see him, but not like this. Not by losing Ikuto. "Didn't Naraku kill you?"

Inuyasha was taken back by that question. "Well I...I thought I did die. I know I killed him first, but he did die. I don't know about me."

Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha slowly. "Uh...you have to listen to me." He nodded. "You fought Naraku and you died." He wanted to say something, but he didn't interrupt. People coming back from the dead wasn't such a big deal. Perhaps he had just been resurrected. That unfortunately wasn't the case. "I buried the Shikon Jewel within your body so that it would leave this world."

That was a little strange to him. "Like with Kikyou?"

The name was like nails on a chalk board. "Yes, like her."

"But I'm still alive."

"Listen!" she snapped. She swore she was going crazy. She half expected him to argue back, but he saw how serious and how scared she was. His ears dropped, but he didn't say a word. "You were dead, and you were reincarnated into a boy named Ikuto."

Now Kagome was just loopy! "Ikuto?"

She nodded. "I'm married to him. He's you. He thinks he's Inuyasha, but you're actually Ikuto. Do you understand?"

He had a blank look on his face, but it suddenly went away. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"But it's true!"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, if that's true, then where's the Jewel? I can finally become a full fledged demon!" He looked down at his gut and realized that he had bandages all over his abdomen. "Someone took it out of my body?" So it was true. Kagome was telling the truth, but more importantly…the jewel was gone! "Someone stole it?"

"Yes, but—"

"You stupid girl! How could you let that happen?"

"How could you let that happen? I went to get help and then they took it out of Ikuto's body! Besides, he was a human before. He was much weaker!"

"Well, I can handle things from now. I'm going to get the jewel back!" He got up and ignored his pain.

"You can't go, and don't forget that I can stop you with one little word! You're hurt!"

"Someone stole the jewel and I'm going to get it back before something really bad happens. Whatever the truth is, it doesn't matter. I need that jewel, and I'm going to get it!"

"You're not becoming a full demon! This isn't your body!"

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond. It had to be a fact that it wasn't his body. "It doesn't matter! I'm not going to let someone else take the jewel."

_'I'm such an idiot!'_ Kagome got on top of his back. "Fine, but when we get the jewel, I'm turning you into a human."

"Says who? I want to be a demon!"

"Inuyasha, you're not Inuyasha! You're not even really a half demon! You're a human! You're my husband, and we have to get home!"

Everything she said sounded crazy, yet the evidence supported every word. _'Kagome's married then…' _It just then sank into his head. Whoever that Ikuto was, it was Kagome's husband_. 'I can't be with her. She's with someone, who's not me…'_ It was a horrible feeling. Kagome wasn't showing any feelings for Inuyasha at that moment. She only cared about her husband and everything Inuyasha and Kagome shared was gone and lost within the darkness of time. She had moved on. Inuyasha was alone. "Fine then!" As always, he tried to block his pain with anger. "You can come along and we'll get the jewel, but you had better not do anything stupid, like breaking it!"

"What kind of person do you take me for?"

"The type that breaks the most powerful thing in the world and spreads it all across the land so we start on a journey."

"Just shut up, and let's go!" He certainly wasn't like Ikuto. It was the same arguing that she and Inuyasha had shared when she was younger. He made her feel like a kid and yet, she couldn't stay mad at him. She really couldn't. They just saw each other for the first time in about ten years, and she could only mostly think of the trouble this was going to cause between her and her husbands memory that was locked deep away.

_'Ikuto, you've got to get back soon.'_

**To be continued… **

**A/N:** Uh oh! Ikuto thinks he's Inuyasha! This is going to cause some problems! Find out what happens next time! Please review and sorry for the wait!


	4. Chapter 4: One Down

**VILLIANS: Okay, I know some of you don't like the whole "twin" thing, but...I'm just gonna say go with it, alright? They'll both be dead by the next chapter anyway, anyway. Just please bare with me! **

**Chapter 4 **

**I don't own Inuyasha **

Somewhere far off into the distance, there were three travels. One was a bumbling servant. One was a mature girl. The other, was their Lord. "Lord Sesshoumaru…" Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru's vassal asked.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and waited for Jaken to finish his question. He was already annoyed with Jaken and knew what was coming.

"Are you certain…that it is Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru turned around and stomped on Jaken's head. A moan of pain was heard from Jaken, along with a giggle from the girl, Rin. "I know that Inuyasha is dead, Jaken, but his scent is in the air. The Tetsusiaga knows as well."

Rin shook her head at Jaken. "The Tetsusiaga is shaking. That should be enough proof, Master Jaken."

_'Stupid girl, why is she still with us?'_ Jaken began to apologize over and over again for his idiot question, but Sesshoumaru blocked him out and kept walking.

_'It's somehow you, little brother. I know that you died, yet you are alive.' _

* * *

_'Inuyasha...'_ Kagome held on to him tightly as he began jumping with her on his back, just like he used to. _'How did we ever get into this mess, Ikuto? You're having a mental breakdown. Whatever those stupid girls did, they changed you and brought your mind back on accident, and it was too far. Now you've snapped. You've had a psychotic break.'_ She held on tighter and Inuyasha noticed. _'How can you get back to normal?'_

"Kagome..."

Kagome snapped out of her little trance once he called her name. "What is it, Inuyasha...I mean Ikuto?"

He became angry once she had said that. Everything she said still didn't make sense to him, but he tried to forget about it while he was going to search for the jewel. He just wanted to think of himself as himself instead of some kid he had never met before. Instead Kagome had to throw that in there and remind him that he wasn't himself. He was someone else, and she was in love with someone else. Though that someone was supposed to be him, he suddenly became extremely jealous. "You don't have to call me that name if I don't even know who he is."

"But you're him. If I keep reminding you of that, then maybe you'll get back to normal."

Inuyasha's ears slumped. "If you're that egger to get rid of me Kagome—"

"I'm not trying to get rid of you!" This must have been hard for him. _'I can't imagine waking up to find out that your life is a lie and what you think you are is a lie.'_ "Ikuto, I loved Inuyasha, and I love you."

It made him feel a bit better, but not a whole lot. "You just love this freak a whole lot more."

"He's not a freak!" She had to really watch herself. She could feel herself reverting back into a child form as she argued with him. "Look, I'm grown. I don't feel like arguing over something like this. I know it's extremely complicated, but we can't argue like we used to. I'm not going to stand it. I'm not 15, and you're grown too. You may think you're not, but your body says different. Please try to act your age."

"I'm not trying to argue, I just wanna know about this guy you're with! You know the guy who I'm supposed to be."

"Right now? Aren't you busy tracking the scent of the girls?"

"I ain't that busy. Despite you telling me that I'm not even a real half demon—I'm a human—I'm still able to track whatever smell is on me. _'Besides yours...'_ He couldn't get over Kagome's scent, or the way she had been feeling on him, or the way he had touched her. Even with her on his back, pressing her body against his, he felt oddly comfortable, and since he felt so comfortable, it was disturbing in his mind. "So come on Kagome."

"Well...there isn't much to say." She was lying, of course. There was much she could say, but why bother at this point in time.

"Don't screw around with me Kagome, I wanna know!"

Kagome didn't know if Inuyasha was so angry because he was just being Inuyasha, or because he was having a strange effect to the demon blood in his body, like Ikuto had. _'Maybe he's not use to it either. Maybe I should just take the chance and tell him.'_ "Well, Ikuto—you, and I have been married for a few years. We got married a few years after Inuyasha passed away. Since then, we've moved away, far out into the west."

"Why'd you move there?"

"Because that's where he or you had his home and work. Besides, we're very happy there."

"So..." Inuyasha heard her the first time when she explained that he was this Ikuto, but Inuyasha couldn't believe such a thing. To him, he was still Inuyasha and Ikuto was another man, and to even add further dilemma, his enemy. "What else?"

"You want more?"

"Of course I want to know more, Kagome!"

"Calm down, sweetheart."

Though Kagome usually called him that, Inuyasha only blushed from the word. _'Sweetheart?'_

She took in a big sigh. Her next bunch of information would be a lot to take in for him. She didn't know how to really tell him. "We have a little girl named Akira."

"You what!" With that, he accidentally dropped Kagome and let her fall flat on her bottom.

"What's your problem?"

"You've got some brat now?"

"Stop that Ikuto!" She quickly sprang up. "Don't call her a brat, she's incredibly sweet and we love her more than anything in the world!" Kagome finally snapped. Her emotions were going crazy and when she thought of her daughter once again, she burst into tears. She was able to see Inuyasha's ears fall just as she covered her face and began to cry.

"Stop crying Kagome!" He yelled it at first, but realized that it wasn't helping. "You don't have to be so emotional, Kagome."

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Our daughter is in danger and we're here! We should go back and see if she's alright, but those women attacked you!" She wouldn't let herself cry anymore. She was beginning to feel like a young girl again. "You think she'll be alright, but I'm not sure…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha didn't want to make her upset. If anything, he wanted to embrace her and—"Kagome, I think we should…" but it was too late to get out his thought. His nose could pick up scent of the demon female, and she was already there. "We're not alone."

"I see your little doggy nose has kicked in already. That's very interesting." It was Ikuzi, the demon sister, standing once again on a tree branch. She didn't have the jewel though. Kagome could sense it farther off and Inuyasha couldn't smell it close by either. "I'm surprised you haven't killed your woman, incarnation. I suppose I'll have to kill you both right now."

Inuyasha merely cracked his knuckles. "Go ahead and try!"

Ikuzi only gave out a short laugh instead. How could she be intimidated by him? "I thought I already tried once I stuck my hand straight through your gut, incarnation, but if you insist."

Inuyasha of course didn't realize what she was talking about, so she decided to ignore whatever she meant. "I was different then, and now I'm on top of things. And for the record, my name is Inuyasha!" Inuyasha decided not to wait and jumped straight towards her.

Kagome sighed, seeing that he was still the same. He just blindly ran straight to his target. Ikuto was much smarter than that. Ikuto analyzed and then came up with a strategy. Inuyasha never did that, and Kagome wished differently. They might have saved a lot more time if Inuyasha would have thought a little more about those things. In all honesty, she wouldn't know that much about fighting styles if it wasn't for Ikuto._ 'He's going to get himself killed. I just thought this would go away and he'd go back to being himself: Ikuto, but that isn't the case. He's clearly lost his mind. He doesn't just think, it's as if he is. He's forgotten all of his usual fighting styles. If he was even close to being back to Ikuto, then he'd at least be demonstrating some moves, since it's so natural to Ikuto, but he's just the same as when I left him. Only his body is different. His mind is the same, but since he's older, he has more of a desire towards me, but I just assumed it was because parts of Ikuto were leaking through. That wasn't the case. It was just his body reacting to a female that he already had feelings for.'_ It was a hard thought for Kagome to realize. Whatever Ikuto had, it might not be as easy to snap him back._ 'It's pure schizophrenia.'_

As she watched Ikuzi jump and dodge Ikuto with ease, Kagome only began to lose confidence. She didn't mean to, but she just did. Inuyasha just simply charging at her simply did make him look like a fool. _'I can't tell myself that! Ikuto's going to win! Then he's going to overcome this personality disorder and come back to me.'_ "You can do it! I believe in you!"

Inuyasha getting the vote of confidence did make him feel more confident. He had been feeling neglected and like he didn't belong. Kagome showed him personally no affection. He was feeling lost, but with her vote of confidence, his chest perked up a little bit more and his role of protector came to his mind and a sudden burst of determination came into his perspective. He couldn't fail and he had to step up his game. He knew he had to protect her before, but now it was different. Kagome wasn't just someone he loved. Kagome was his.

"I'm going to defeat you, Ikuzi!"

"That would be so comical that I'd actually give my right arm for it."

"You should be careful what you say!" When she tried to avoid his attack again, she barely jumped fast enough to avoid his attack. His claws nicked her arm and she escaped with just a scratch. "Don't underestimate me!"

_'This awful dog!'_ She was angry, but she quickly calmed herself down. _'Hmm...He thinks he's special because he scratched me?' _A smirk slid on her face. "Don't get too cocky. The truth is that I'm going to kill you and your wife. There's no way to stop me and no way to—"

"Just shut up!"

"What?" That pissed her off. "How dare you speak to me that way?"

"I'm sick of you and everybody else giving their little speech about how they plan to stop me or make me pay. It's a bunch of blah, blah, blah. The truth of the matter is that you're not going to stop me. I'm going to protect Kagome! I'm not going to let you hurt her or get away with that jewel!" He charged right at her, faster than before, but she decided not to dodge him, but rather attack. As he tried to claw at her, she grabbed his arm before he could make a blow.

"You really are pathetic, little man. Let's see if you have any other treasures lying about in that gut of yours." It was then that she rammed her hand right through his gut, once again.

"Inuyasha!"

He was shocked. It took him a few seconds to recognize that his body was in pain. He had to look down and see her hand through his stomach in order to fully register the fact that he was in pain and it was her fault. He was in extreme pain, once it fully registered in his mind, but he didn't yell out in agony. All he could do was stop and look at Kagome. _'She actually called me Inuyasha.'_

"Had enough?" She took her hand out and as he was stumbling back, she gave him a roundhouse kick, right in his jaw. On his way down to the ground, he began spitting out some blood.

"Inuyasha!" She started to run towards him. She didn't care that Ikuzi could kill her with a flick of her wrist. She just needed to be with him. "Hold on."

"Stay put!" warned Ikuzi. "Step any closer and I'll end his miserable life right now." With a malevolent smirk, she placed her foot on his wound and began to press. She enjoyed him grunting in pain, but lacked the satisfaction that a full blown scream would cause. "Tough guy, huh? You just want to aggravate me, don't you?"

"I'm not scared of you!" Kagome yelled with a pure passion. She meant it with all her heart. She truly wasn't afraid of her. "You think you can scare me? You'll kill us both anyway!" Kagome began stepping closer. _'I'll call her bluff.'_

"I will kill him."

"At least I'll avenge him."

Ikuzi didn't completely trust that Kagome would face her and leave her husband to die, but the closer Kagome got, the more she began to believe. _'What is this fool doing? Why would she risk his life like this?' _Ikuzi smiled as a cover up. "And how do you hope to defeat me?"

"You're a strong pure demon, but there's a problem in that." Kagome could see the worry in Ikuzi's eyes. "You're very sensitive to spiritual powers, at least if it's as pure as mine."

"Wrong! Only a priestess of pure heart could affect me, and you're not that powerful."

"If that's so, then you would have killed me already, along with him." She wouldn't stop walking. Kagome kept on getting closer. She wasn't going to back down, not now. "I only have the love in my heart for my family. A long time ago, I had jealousy in my heart, but I've grown up since then. I'm not 15, and I know where I belong. That man on the ground is someone I care for and I'm not going to let your bully us around. Either both of us are leaving here together, or neither of us will. The only thing for certain will be that you'll be defeated!"

_'The fool.'_ "That was a nice and passionate speech, but your effects are still in vain."

"Not really."

"How so?"

"Inuyasha's lying there on the ground, almost to the brink of death. He's in extreme danger and he doesn't have his Tetsusaiga."

"And?"

"I don't need to do anything. Inuyasha will handle you." Ikuzi didn't know, but Kagome knew what was to come. Kagome's theory was proven right once she heard his vicious growling.

"Inuyasha?" Ikuzi felt a bit unease while she heard him growling on the ground. She was sure he couldn't beat her, but if that was the case, then why did she feel fear? "What's—" He clawed her right leg so bad that she fell down to the ground. She was in pure shock that he had even managed to hurt her that she didn't stop him from getting up. He would pass out soon, but not before he had the chance to rip her apart. _'I've got to get away from him for a moment. He might actually be able to finish me off in this state.'_ She tried to escape, but Inuyasha was much faster now. He wasn't going to let her escape.

_'Inuyasha always scares me in this state,'_ thought Kagome, _'but at least I know he'll be safe...' _That wasn't enough though. He was hurt. She figured he would win now, but she knew he was hurt. _'We're going to get through this, Inuyasha. And once you're back to normal Inuyasha, I'll hopefully be able to get you back to your true self, so you can once again be Ikuto, my husband.' _

Inuyasha did seem to be alright, for a moment though. Ikuzi grew tired of running from a mere half demon and decided to stop him in his tracks. "There's no way that a mere half demon could kill me. I'm pure!" She raised her hand to him and a black whirlwind of energy began to burst from her hands and straight towards Inuyasha. When Inuyasha let out a yell of agony, she was well pleased and a smirk slithered upon her face. "You may have been taken over by your demon blood, but it's still not stronger than my power, you fool!" She only increased her power, and though Inuyasha was angry and tried to push through with his power, he was unable to overcome her.

"Inuyasha!" She was so afraid once she saw him fall.

"As if he could defeat me." Ikuzi saw that Inuyasha wasn't getting back up, and that was when she began to laugh, and laugh loudly.

The laughing only made Kagome angry. Seeing Ikuto's body lie there helplessly on the ground and her laughing were too much for her to bare. It was only a matter of seconds before Kagome herself couldn't take it anymore. "Ahhh!" Her yell of frustration was a declaration of war. She wasn't a child, and she wasn't going to wait to be protected. "I swore that we would leave together or die together. But whatever happens, you'll die first!"

Ikuzi was a bit amused once she saw Kagome charging at her. "And what exactly are you going to do? No sacred arrows, sweetheart. You'll be dead in a matter of seconds."

"Yaaaa!" Kagome blocked out Ikuzi's trash talk and pushed through. Ikuzi was too busy laughing to see Kagome's round house kick aimed right at Ikuzi's face, and that's exactly where it hit.

Ikuzi was knocked back, but she didn't fall. The kick didn't hurt that much, but her face was now burned. "Look what you've done to my face!"

"Sorry, but you don't live with a martial artist and not pick a few things as well."

Ikuzi's face was still burning. She didn't know if it would stop. "I'll kill you before I die!"

"You were afraid of me and my powers. Now I'm gonna prove that you should be!"

"I'll kill you!" Ikuzi attempted to do the same things she did to Inuyasha, but Kagome was different. She wasn't a demon and she wasn't a weak or normal human. She had tremendous spiritual powers. As the black whirlwind was charging towards her, she pressed on and her spiritual powers protected her. _'Why isn't it working?'_

"This is for my husband!" In a burst of rage, a bright light was pouring from Kagome's body. Whatever Kagome was accidentally doing, it was draining her, and she could only do it for a few seconds. Once she gave all she could, she dropped to the ground. "Ikuto…?" She saw her husband still lying on the ground, bleeding. She could see his chest moving up and down, so he was breathing, but barely. He was unconscious, and if she didn't do something soon, he would die. "Where is…" She reached her hand out on the ground in order to support her body, but her hand landed in a pile of ashes. _'I did that?'_

Whatever she did, however she did it, it worked. Now there was one sister to worry about, but she was a priestess, and though the other was a human, Kagome had a strange feeling that she would be much more challenging than Ikuzi ever could be.

**To be continued… **

**A/N:** So Kagome saved Inuyasha's butt! Yay for her! Now if you don't like the twin thing, I'm sorry. The next one will die and then they'll be over. Okay? So review! Review! Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Blood

I am so sorry that I have not updated in forever! I'm so so so so so very sorry! Please believe me! I was very busy with school and different things like that. I apologize.

**IMPORTANT:** I'm going to leave out a very important detail, and I promise that it's for a good reason. Just trust me people!

Chapter 5

I don't own Inuyasha

"No one believes me!" Akira couldn't stop crying. Her parents were gone. They just disappeared and no one believed a word that she was saying. The police didn't know what to make of it and her uncle didn't seem to trust what she said either. "Mama! Papa!" Alone in her uncle's car she waited for some kind of news about her parents, but no one had anything to say. For all she knew, her parents could be dead. Though she tried not to think of that possibility, what else could she think about?

"Uncle?" Suno entered his limo, after three hours of keeping his niece waiting. "Why did we have to come back here?"

"Are you afraid of this shrine now?" He had a tiny shred of sympathy for the girl. She was his niece after all.

"My parents disappeared here! I don't ever want to come back here again!" She wiped her eyes. "I hate this place!"

Suno looked around to make sure that no one else was around the car. No one else could know the truth about what happened. They were luckily alone. "I know you think that I don't believe you Akira, but I do."

Akira gasped from unbelief. "You do?" She had been ignored so much; she was beginning to think that what she had seen was all a bad dream. "You really believe me, uncle Suno?"

"Yes, because I know that your parents are able to go through the well." He had an angry expression on his face. He always knew his brother was a fool and suspected that someday Ikuto would go back down the well. Once he saw that Akira noticed he was upset, he tried to hide it, for her sake. "They're probably fine..."Akira began to smile, but Suno didn't see a point in lying to the poor girl."...but they might be in trouble."

"Then you've got to help them!" She grabbed on to her uncle's lapel in a panic. "My parents need you!"

"Only they can go through the well, Akira." He carefully removed her shaking hands from his clothes. "There's nothing we can do but wait for them to return."

"But..." Her lips began to quiver and she began to lose the hope that she had. She once again began to cry, which annoyed her uncle, but he did try to be patient with her. She was a child and he did know how it felt to lose a parent, or rather both of them. She hoped they wouldn't have to mourn hers' as well.

"Akira, we can't let anyone know about what they can do. I don't want you to say any more about this, and I most certainly am not going to tell the press or the police about this. It's bad enough that I have to figure out some type of cover once they come back."

Akira could see that her uncle was saddened, but he seemed to be mad that they went through the well. "They went so that woman wouldn't shoot me."

"I know..." _'And that's what troubles me most of all. There's only one thing this could be about. This has got to be about the Shikon Jewel.'_ "I'm sure they'll be back when they can and I'm certain that they'll be safe. We've just got to be patient with them."

With those words of comfort, Akira grabbed a hold of her uncle and wept on his chest. "I know they'll be okay, but I'll miss them."

This girl was now his responsibility. He couldn't let her down. "All will end well, Akira. Don't stress yourself over it." _'At least, I hope it will all end well. To say that I completely trust my brother would be a lie.'_

* * *

"Ikuto?" Kagome saw that he had been returned to normal, but he was hurt. "I'm coming for you!" She ran to his side, so afraid for his life. He was breathing, but barely. "Will you be alright?" 

He opened his eyes and gently smiled at her. "You really showed them Kagome. I didn't know you had it in you. You really impressed me, Kagome." He reached up to touch her face. "Kagome...I..." He wished he felt better so he could embrace her. He couldn't help but feel as if he should. _'She's so beautiful. She's...'_ "Kagome..."

"You don't have to say anything, Ikuto."

That name again. She said Ikuto, again. _'Oh yeah. I'm not me. I'm him. He's the one she cares about. It's not me she wants.' _He forced himself to get up, even though it hurt so badly. "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't over?"

"Because it's not. Ikuzi didn't have the jewel. Izuki must."

"Izuki?" Inuyasha forced himself to stand, but Kagome couldn't recover that fast. "You okay?"

"Whatever I did took a lot out of me. I don't think I can stand right now."

He reached out his hand in order to help her. "Come on Kagome. We've still got to find—" A white light suddenly hit Inuyasha and knocked him back into a tree. "Ahhhhhhh!" He was in such agonizing pain that he could hardly stand it. He could feel his skin burning, and it had never burned like this pain before.

"Inuyasha!"

"Ahhhhh!" His whole body was burning and he had never felt such a power like that. Sesshoumaru had burned him with poisonous claws many times, but this was worse. Inuyasha felt like his very soul was on fire. _'Am I being purified?'_ Once the light dissipated, he fell to his knees and struggled to have air enter into his lungs, which was a hard struggle indeed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome suddenly found the strength to run to his side. "Inuyasha!" He was coughing up blood and his body was smoking. His pupils were dilated and his fingers were twitching. "Inuyasha?" He was beginning to become very pale and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked like death. "Oh no..." She had no knowledge of what to do. The only thing she could do was hold his head in her arms and begin to cry. "Inuyasha? Please don't die on me! Don't leave me!"

"Ka...Ka...gome?" He was wheezing and gasping for air, so painfully. "Ka..."

"Don't speak. Just try to breathe. Just..." He fell into her arms, unable to keep up on his own. "Please don't leave me. I can't..." His eyes were dimming. "Don't leave me. I can't do this on my own."

"Why are you..." he coughed up blood right on her chest. He was a mess, and he probably wasn't going to survive. "...calling me Inu..."

_'Why am I calling him Inuyasha?'_ "Ikuto? You're back to normal?" She could see his eyes flashing from gold to brown. "No! You're being purified! If your demonic blood goes away, you'll die from your wounds!" She didn't know how to save him. _'There's only one way I can think of...'_ She needed the Shikon Jewel.

"This is so touching..."

Kagome gently sat her husband down and turned around to face her opponent. "Izuki!"

"That's my name." Her smug smirk soon disappeared though and turned into a scowl, with a ravenous blood lust. "You killed my sister!"

"And you're killing my husband!"

"Well, then you can join him when you die!"

Kagome blinked and Izuki was right in front of her. Once she blinked again, she was on the ground in pain, lying next to her husband. "She's too strong." She reached over to touch her husband. "What should I do, Ikuto? I don't know how to protect you."

"You can't protect him," Izuki assured, "the only thing you can do is die with him!" She grabbed Kagome by the hair and held her up. "Now is the time for you to die, girl. Now you die!"

Kagome didn't have a doubt that Izuki would succeed at that moment, until she saw that Shikon Jewel hanging around her neck. "It's not over!" Kagome grabbed the jewel in an attempt to steal it, but Izuki grabbed it first.

"You silly little girl. You can't defeat me."

"I would rather destroy this jewel then let you or your evil sister have it!"

"It was only my sister who desired the jewel. My only reason for keeping the jewel is to make you absolutely miserable." She threw Kagome into a nearby tree and began to laugh sinisterly, as Kagome began to pass out.

_'It can't let it end this way. I can't…'

* * *

_

"Miss Kagome?"

"What?" Kagome opened her eyes and told herself that she had to be in Hell. She just had to be. There was no way she and Ikuto could have possibly survived their ordeal with Izuki. Yet, somehow, she was alive. There were no signs of the other world. There was simply a smiling young woman in front of her. The young woman was too pretty and innocent looking to be the reaper, so Kagome had to be alive. "Did you rescue me?"

The girl smiled widely and nodded her head. "Do you remember me?"

Kagome's full vision began to come back, but she still couldn't put her finger on who this girl was. "Uh…sorry…I…" Then Kagome looked beyond the girl and a little farther down was a very familiar face. "Sesshoumaru?" It was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half brother. He looked exactly the same that he did from years ago. So did Jaken, who was standing right beside him. There was only one person missing then, which meant that the girl standing in front of her had to be Rin. "Is that you, Rin?"

"You are correct!" She had really grown up. She was mature all around. Her face was so innocent, but her eyes told a different story though. She wasn't exactly the same Rin as before. She was different. She didn't look so innocent in the eyes, and though she was a thin girl, her body didn't look defenseless, especially with a sword hanging from her sash. "I've missed you very much, Kagome."

"I've missed you…" Her mind really was blown away. '_She still is hanging around with Sesshoumaru for all these years?' _Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and bowed her head in respect. "Thank you very much for saving me."

"It wasn't me" was his cold reply. "It was Rin who saved you."

_'That's odd…'_ "And how did you manage that?"

"She said she was a priestess, but she couldn't hurt me because I'm a human."

"But Izuki was still strong!"

"Yeah, but I guess she couldn't fight as good as me, so when I started beating her, she left very quickly."

"I see…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru did save your friend over there." Rin was pointing behind Kagome, so she quickly turned around.

"Ikuto!" Kagome was about to run towards him at full speed, but she stopped herself once she heard him growling. "Ikuto?" He sounded just like a rapid dog. "Are you okay?" She decided to finally stand and approach him slowly. "It's over now. We're going to be alright."

"Don't come any closer or I'll rip you apart!" Kagome jumped back at his words. It didn't sound like a threat. Nor did it sound like he was concerned for her safety. It was just a fact, a fact that he stated angrily. He really was ready to kill Kagome at that moment. He was sitting alone with his back against a tree, trying to keep a hold of himself at all costs. He couldn't though. He didn't know how.

"What's the matter with him?"

"I was hoping you could answer that, woman." Sesshoumaru approached Kagome, with the same distaste he always had for her. "I remember you. You are Inuyasha's woman."

Kagome slowly nodded. "What about it?"

"He died, and I brought him back to life with my Tenseiga."

"You…you did what?" She couldn't believe he would do such a thing. Every time the two brothers were together, they would fight. It was clear that Inuyasha didn't like Sesshoumaru, and it always seemed the same way for Sesshoumaru…"I thought you hated Inuyasha. Why would you bring him back to life."

"That boy is not Inuyasha, nor is he a real demon. It was not the Tenseiga's will to bring this boy back to life, but it was the Tetsusaiga's."

Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru had three swords instead of simply having two. _'I guess the barrier protecting the Tetsusaiga from the clutches of demons is gone since Inuyasha is dead.' _"Even so, why would you bring him back?"

"I simply wanted to understand the boy, that's all."

"Then why didn't you ask him. Why are you talking to me now?"

"The boy can't do anything but make threats. Soon he'll snap completely and destroy you. He's in no condition to answer my questions. Now tell me who this boy is. I wish to know why the Tetsusaiga reacts so strongly to him. I wish to know why he bares such a strong resemblance to Inuyasha."

_'I wonder how he'll take it.'_ There was no telling how Sesshoumaru would take this unusual news. It should have been obvious who the boy was. It was the rest of the information that she thought he'd deny. How could she tell Sesshoumaru that he was reincarnated as well? Sesshoumaru probably expects to live more than 500 years into the future. She wondered what would happen that could actually kill the great demon Lord Sesshoumaru._ 'The whole truth might make him upset, and he really doesn't need to know that much. I won't tell him about Suno.' _"This boy who can't control himself is a human. He was turned into a demon by two evil sisters." Sesshoumaru's interest wasn't sparked yet. "I don't know how, but that's what happened." He still didn't show too much interest. "This boy is Inuyasha's reincarnation, Ikuto."

That was enough, though. "His reincarnation?"

Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru seemed a bit surprised, something she wasn't used to seeing, but it quickly ceased. The slight bit of surprise went away within an instant. "Just as I am a reincarnation of Kikyou, he is a reincarnation of Inuyasha."

He wasn't satisfied with just that. "But simply being a reincarnation shouldn't be enough. Demon blood doesn't exist within his soul. It's a matter of blood."

"Of blood?" Kagome hadn't really thought too much about it. _'He has a point. Ikuto is now a half demon. Having Inuyasha's soul shouldn't be enough for that, though. He has to have some type of blood relation to have dog demon blood, and I know Inuyasha doesn't have any offspring. That only leaves one person…' _Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Oh wow…"

"Wow what?" Jaken asked with frustration. He certainly didn't understand why his Lord had so much curiosity towards Inuyasha's reincarnation. Sesshoumaru seemed to despise Inuyasha. Why should anything with his reincarnation be different?

"He has to be your descendent…" Kagome saw the look of anger flash in his eyes, but she also caught something else in Rin's. Rin looked as if her heart skipped a beat.

"Does that mean that somewhere down the line that your demon blood will mix with a human's?" Rin's voice sounded so…so hopeful.

"That's impossible!" Jaken yelled. "Lord Sesshoumaru would never!"

All eyes were on Sesshoumaru now. He couldn't believe such a thing would happen, but how was he to control the fate of his bloodline? He was only responsible for his actions. "You and the male human are, from my understanding, from the future?"

Kagome gave a nod. "500 years to be exact."

"I see." He had no more to say, no more to ask, and no more information to be gained. He knew why the Tetsusaiga was acting up lately. It was because of the reincarnation, his supposed descendant. "Let's go."

"But…" Kagome knew by experience that she couldn't stop Sesshoumaru from leaving. He did what he wanted. _'What should I do?' _

"Wait!" Ikuto barked.

All were surprised. He had been growling the whole time, struggling to simply gain control of himself. "I…" He forced himself to stand up, but he had to force himself from taking the next step. He wanted to kill Kagome and the rest of them. It was something that was in his blood. It was something he couldn't control. "I want to know how to stop this from happening to me." He was shaking from the hurting. It hurt to fight the urge to destroy them. "I'm in so much pain, and I can't help it. How do I make it stop?"

Sesshoumaru saw the desperation in his eyes. Ikuto really did look like Inuyasha. The only real difference was the skin color. There used to be other differences, but because of the demon blood, he looked just like a half breed dog demon. "You were not born with that much demon blood. You merely had a drop in you, and nothing more. Now you have too much. You can't control the blood coursing through your veins, and soon you'll destroy and keep destroying, until you destroy yourself. Then, your soul will be devoured." He wasn't saying those words to be cruel, but simply because it was the truth.

"But the Tetsusaiga will keep him from doing those things!" Kagome knew what she was about to ask was a long shot, but she had to try.

Unfortunately for her, Jaken already knew what she was about to ask. "No way will Lord Sesshoumaru ever give up the Tetsusaiga! He has worked too hard for it!"

"But…"

Ikuto didn't care about the sword. He just didn't want to kill his wife. He just wanted to control the demon blood long enough to even have the chance to get back to normal. "I can't take the chance of hurting Kagome. To me, she's just a target right now, and I don't want to think like that."

"And what would you have me do?"

Ikuto couldn't believe he was about to ask this, but he had no other choice. The fate of his wife and himself rested on his ancestor, a demon Lord, who despised the very thought of his descendant. "Train me."

"Do what?" Kagome's mouth dropped at the odd request. "You want him to do what?" _'Sesshoumaru would never agree! And why would Ikuto even ask such a thing? Is he insane?'  
_  
"Train me!" he said much more demanding. He wasn't asking. He was telling Sesshoumaru to do it. "Help me overcome this. I need to."

"It's not my responsibility," Sesshoumaru assured him, "nor do I have the patience."

"You can't help me, but you can train a little girl to fight so good that she nearly killed Izuki?"

Sesshoumaru remembered teaching Rin. She was completely obedient and very determined, so she of course picked up on things very fast. Though he didn't want to admit it to himself, he would always be there to save her, but there was no point in her being completely helpless. He wouldn't let her die, but why even give her the chance to get hurt? So she was taught. She watched so much that she already knew what to do, and she was in a good physical condition already. Ikuto was asking for something else though. He didn't want to know how to fight. He wanted to know how to contain the demon that was within him. How was demon Lord Sesshoumaru supposed to teach a thing like that?

"You're the only one who can help."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm your descendant right?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

Ikuto had some of Inuyasha's memories. There was a time when he had most of them, but that was long ago, and he tried to fade it away. He never did forget the squabbles Inuyasha had with Sesshoumaru, though. Even though it always appeared to be a fight to the death, Sesshoumaru really wasn't fighting with all of his power. Inuyasha was more like a joke to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha couldn't realize something like that, but Ikuto could. Ikuto knew that Inuyasha always tried to destroy Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru never really wanted to kill his brother. And when Inuyasha was losing his soul, it was Sesshoumaru who stopped him and spared him once again. Sesshoumaru didn't want Inuyasha to lose his soul. Sesshoumaru wanted Inuyasha to know himself, and know his place. "You never wanted Inuyasha to completely lose it right? You didn't want his soul gone…"

Even though Sesshoumaru wouldn't admit it, that statement was true. "We're leaving."

For a brief second, Ikuto was happy.

"You're leaving?" Kagome tried to touch her husband, but he stepped away. "I'm doing this for us, Kagome. We need to find the jewel so I can go back to normal." He seemed so confused. "I remember changing and I remember seeing those creepy women. From then on, I've just had a desire to hurt everything and everyone around me, and I can't go back home like that. I've got to calm down. Then I can look for the jewel."

"But, what about our daughter? We can't just stop for a second!"

"Then go home and I'll get the jewel, Kagome! Don't you think I'm worried about Akira? I'm just worried about you right now too! I'll just hurt you, and I couldn't live with that!"

"You stupid jerk!" she yelled. "I know you won't hurt me! You'd never do something like that. Inuyasha gained control. You can do it too!"

"Why are you bringing him into this?" Ikuto asked violently. "What about that stupid guy?"

"What do you mean…?" No wonder why he was so confused. He didn't know he had a breakdown. He didn't know that he thought he was another person. _'He doesn't remember thinking he was Inuyasha…'_ "Oh no…" _'He really does have a personality disorder.' _

"What is it, Kagome?"

She shook her head. "No, forget it. Just forget about it."_ 'Maybe it won't happen again.' _"Go with Sesshoumaru, but I'm not going home until I have you as a human by my side."

"Kagome, just go home. I'll be fine."

"But I won't…"

He really did want to embrace her, but in his condition, he might slight her throat instead. He'd never take the chance of putting Kagome in danger. That's why he had to go with Sesshoumaru. If Ikuto were to lose it, then Sesshoumaru was the only one who could put him down. "I swear I'll conquer this. I'll come back in three days time, Kagome. I promise I will."

"And I'll be waiting for you, sweetheart."

Ikuto turned around and saw that Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken were almost out of sight. "I've got to go!" He ran after them, and it didn't take long for him to catch up, with his new demon speed.

Kagome could only watch as her husband began to run away from her. This was his way of saving her, and she was grateful. She was still angry though. Maybe they could have gotten through it together. Then again, saying "sit" a bunch of times really wasn't the way to solve the problem. "I love you Ikuto, and I have faith in you_." 'Maybe I should have told him about Inuyasha, though. What if he changes back, while he's alone with Sesshoumaru?' _

**To be continued… **

**IMPORTANT: I did not describe the battle between Rin and Izuki for one reason! I want her kick butt skills to be revealed at a later time. Sorry, but you shall see that this little girl grew up...**

**A/N:** So what would happen if he changed back into Inuyasha? Will it be another brother battle? And is Rin and Jaken safe with Ikuto, or will he really kill all around him? You're going to have to review so I can update, and I'm really sorry for the wait!


	6. Chapter 6: Interesting

**A/N:** I'm really so sorry about the long wait. Whose fault is it? Why it's finals! But now school is out, whose fault is it? Why it's me traveling! Actually…Kingdom Hearts 2 is to blame. That game is so incredibly awesome. Man I love that game! Anyway, I'm very sorry!

**Rin and Sesshoumaru:** Well, I never said they were going to be together. I just implied it strongly and made it clear that Rin wants that. For the truth, you're going to have to read the rest of the chapter.

Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha

_'How did I get myself into this mess?'_ Ikuto kept asking himself that question over and over again. He just really couldn't understand why or how he had fallen so far. _'Now I'm without Kagome, and I'm stuck with a much crueler version of Suno.' _

Rin kept looking back behind her in order to check up on Ikuto, who was beginning to lag behind. "He doesn't seem to be doing too well, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Leave him be, Rin. He's not any of your concern."

Oh, but he was! She was so interested in what he could tell her. He had already explained that Sesshoumaru's blood line was going to mix with a human's, but there was so much more she could find out. He was from the future, and he perhaps knew of her life and her Lord's life afterwards. _'I've got to know!'_

"He's just a bother, like Inuyasha!" Jaken hated this idea, but who was he to question his Lord?

_'I've got to keep it together...'_ Ikuto was losing it. He couldn't keep his mind together and he was getting angrier for no apparent reason. _'I've got to...I've got to...'_ The more he tried to resist, the angrier he became, until he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to kill, and at the time, he wanted to kill someone innocent and defenseless. Rin seemed to be the perfect target.

"He sounds like a rapid dog!" Jaken complained. "Can't we just leave him?"

"No," Sesshoumaru answered _'things are becoming very interesting.'_

With a ravenous growl, Ikuto charged the young girl from behind. She wasn't afraid though, nor did Sesshoumaru move to save her. "Rrrrgh!"

"Ikuto?" Rin didn't have the time to see if he would snap back to himself. She had to save herself. "Sorry about this." In an instant, Rin drew her sword and rammed it right through the gut of her attacker. Thought it was not enough to kill him, it gave her enough time to draw her sword out and give him a roundhouse to the face. "I'm not that easy to kill!"

It was enough to knock the new half breed on his back. He was in pain, and not completely healed of his injuries. He wasn't getting up at that moment. "Rrrrgh!" He was in was in pain, but mostly frustration.

"You're not starting off well, human." Sesshoumaru gave Rin a glance of approval, so she knew that she didn't go too over the top, but she was in the right for defending herself. Sesshoumaru then walked over to the bleeding victim who was still trying to get a hold of himself. "Let's see how much like Inuyasha you really are." Sesshoumaru drew his Tetsusaiga and held it out towards Ikuto and it immediately began pulsing. _'So the sword will also contain his demon blood.' _

Ikuto could think again. Everything was beginning to become clear. "What's...?" The desire to kill Rin was gone, and he was calm. He was bleeding and severely inured, but he was at least calm. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me," said Sesshoumaru, "it was the Tetsusaiga." After Ikuto was once again to his normal state, he truly realized how much pain he was in. Sesshoumaru could see the agony on Ikuto's face. "Clean yourself up." Sesshoumaru said nothing more to Ikuto and began walking away. Jaken happily followed.

Rin decided to help him. "I'll attend to his wounds, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Do as you will, Rin."

She nodded and helped him to his feet. "Come on..." She then realized that she didn't know his name. "What is your name again?"

Ikuto had to struggle through the pain to tell her his name. "My name is...Ikuto..."

"Ikuto, huh?" She began to talk, but he had no idea what she was saying. He was losing consciousness, but he told himself to keep it together. He didn't want her to lug around his body. He offered a little strength, but he couldn't do much. He kept moving, but didn't know where they were going. By the time they stopped walking, he could smell the scent of water.

"Where are we?"

"Can't see?" Rin set him down gently and began taking off his shirt. "I'm so sorry, Ikuto. I really didn't mean to do this to you. I was just protecting myself. Lord Sesshoumaru told me that no matter what, I've got to protect myself, above anything else." She saw that Ikuto was losing it, so she gently slapped him in the face. "Hey, Ikuto!"

He opened his eyes and could see Rin, but she was fuzzy. "I'm awake..."

She smiled. "You'll be okay. I'll fix you up." She had herbs and bandages, and though it wasn't Kagome's special touch, Rin was a big help. For a long time she said nothing, and just patched him up comfortably. _'I've never done this to a boy. I've only done it to myself...' _That was only one reason though. She really had so many questions she wanted to ask him, but she was afraid that he was too tired to answer. Then again, she didn't want him to lose consciousness either. He could sleep later. "Ikuto..."

"...what..."

She felt so guilty, but she had to know. "Ikuto...did you know that Lord Sesshoumaru was your ancestor?"

He slowly and weakly shook his head no.

"So..."she bit her lip. _'I'm so stupid!'_ "Do you know the human who mixes with Lord Sesshoumaru's bloodline?"

Ikuto barely, but did shake his head.

_'I'm not getting anywhere with these questions...'_ "Do you perhaps know someone like me? You know...like how you and Kagome where reincarnated...was I too?"

He looked her directly in the eye. It was so clear. "Yeah...my brother has a step daughter like you."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah..."

Rin felt tears began to well up in her eyes. "So...is Lord Sesshoumaru still alive 500 years from now? Does he rule over these lands?" Ikuto tried to touch his gaping wound, but Rin moved his hand. "I just finished patching that, so don't touch it!"

"Sorry..." He could tell that she was impatient at that moment. She was curious, but he knew that she didn't want to hear what he had to say. "Rin...I'm pretty certain that he's not alive. There really aren't any demons at all. The land belongs to the people."

"It does?" Rin was probably the only human in the whole world that would be saddened by that sentence. The truth be told, she cared more for demons than for humans. She was in fact..._'But I...I love...'_ She wiped her eyes as tears fell from her eyes. "Uh...so your brother...he's...?"

"A lot like Sesshoumaru. He, in fact, is probably his reincarnation."

"And...I'm his daughter?" She began to cry again. "Don't mind me...I just..." She wiped her eyes and forced herself to stop. "Tell me of my mother..."

"She's nice, and she's very sweet. She loves you, and him." He wasn't that dense. He could tell the truth. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

She shook her head. "I said don't mind me! I'm a fool, that's all." It was painful to look at Ikuto now, knowing what he told her. "I just..." She had to wipe her eyes again, but she managed to smile. "I told him that I did once. Maybe more than that when I was little, but that didn't matter before. Now it's different how I love him. I told him about month ago."

Ikuto couldn't believe it. He could hardly imagine what Sesshoumaru's reaction was. "So, what did he say?"

"Nothing. He didn't have anything to say, and he certainly didn't know what to say. I made him uncomfortable. I was so heartbroken." She gathered her emotions together and was able to restrain herself. "I just learned something now, though. No matter how much I care for him, I'll always be the little girl he took in."

Ikuto didn't understand her thinking. Why would someone like Rin fall in love with someone as ruthless as Sesshoumaru? "Well, that's the future, and there's not much you can do about it."

"You're right..." Rin asked nothing more of Ikuto. "Why don't you try and go to sleep."

"What about Sesshoumaru?"

"We'll just catch up later. My senses and tracking aren't as good as a demon's, but they are probably better than yours' considering that you're new at this demon thing."

"I guess you're right…" He felt a little bad for her, besides befuddled._ 'How can someone like her fall for Sesshoumaru?'_ Ikuto didn't know much about Rin and Sesshoumaru, even though he knew a lot about Suno. They were different, and maybe there was something he just couldn't see. "I'll go to sleep then."

"Good…"

It only took a moment for him to completely lose consciousness. He didn't even have to try. He miraculously felt a lot better once he had woken up. Rin looked a lot more cheerful as well. She must have thought about Sesshoumaru the whole night, but apparently pulled it together. _'Maybe she's accepted it all. Besides, how could he fall in love with her? She's probably like a daughter to him than anything else.'_ "Should we catch up?"

She did feel a lot better. She had come to the conclusion that simply being by his side was enough. She didn't need anything else. As long as she got to be by his side, she was alright. "Yeah, and we had better hurry because he really won't wait around for us. He can be very impatient."

'_At least she feels better…' _Ikuto didn't mention any more about the future, and Rin didn't ask. He just wanted to find a way to get back to normal. "So, I guess it's sort of day two."

Rin gave a nod. "You only wanted to be with us for three, isn't that right?"

Ikuto didn't know what to do. _'How can I possibly pull it together for Kagome? Even if I go back, she won't be safe around me.'_ "I need to talk to Sesshoumaru."

"Well, that is why you've come along with us, isn't it?" She smiled again. "Come on. I can still probably track them." And indeed she did. She knew exactly how to get to where she needed to go. Ikuto was very much impressed. He partially knew how to do things like that, since he would go hunting with his brother and did boy scout and things like that, but he was nothing compared to Rin. She was practically raised in the wilderness, and it only took them about three hours to catch up to Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

"Rin," was Sesshoumaru's small greeting.

"Seems you weren't trying to get very far. It wasn't even a challenge for me."

"You should have let the boy find his way. I was curious to see how adapted to his demon blood he has become."

"You wanna know?" Ikuto practically pushed Rin out of the way. "I'm not a boy by the way and my name is Ikuto!"

_'It appears he's getting angry again.'_ "Fine then, Ikuto. Come after me, and I'll test your ability against mine."

Ikuto smirked. _'This should be interesting._' He couldn't explain why he wanted to fight Sesshoumaru. He just did. "You may be stronger, but I should be the better fighter!" Ikuto charged Sesshoumaru without even a second thought. He just wanted to take him down, and would do whatever it took in order to make sure he was going down.

"He must have a death wish..." Jaken mumbled.

"He's not himself," Rin told Jaken. "Besides, he's got to work through his aggression before he can find himself. Sooner or later, he'll realize that he's a human, and not a demon."

The more Sesshoumaru saw Ikuto fight, the more intrigued he was by him. He hadn't really seen that style of fighting before. It was made up of many styles by the looks of things. Unlike Inuyasha, his reincarnation definitely knew how to fight. He was unfortunately as fast as Inuyasha and as strong as Inuyasha. That meant that this reincarnation didn't stand a chance against Sesshoumaru, especially since over half of Inuyasha's powers were based upon his sword alone.

"You fight well, but that's hardly enough to defeat me. You haven't touched me yet, but I already know that your strength will not match mine, nor will it come close."

"We'll see!" Ikuto tried a kick, a punch, another kick, and another, but he couldn't even lay a hand on his ancestor. _'What do I have to do?'_ The more frustrated he began to get, the sloppier he became, and his fighting style soon began to mimic Inuyasha's more and more.

"You're not thinking anymore, and you're simply just attacking me." Sesshoumaru noticed that Ikuto wasn't listening anymore. He was trying to get a hit in at any cost._ 'His mind is starting to go. He isn't acting like himself.' _Since his fight wasn't improving, Sesshoumaru figured he might as well test his resistance to pain. Sesshoumaru gave him one good poisonous right hook to the face, and knocked Ikuto right off of his feet and up into the air. _'Pathetic.' _

_'What's happening... ?' _Ikuto could feel everything around him beginning to darken. It wasn't like before. He wasn't losing control. He was just losing...himself.

"Ikuto?" Rin was a bit worried when he didn't get up at first. "Is he really that weak?"

"Of course!" Jaken insisted. "Who isn't weak compared to Sesshoumaru?"

"Where am I?" Ikuto began to ask. No, this wasn't Ikuto. This was Inuyasha, once again resurfaced. He felt his burning face and remembered that specific pain. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha got up, smelling the scent of his brother, and once he looked up, he saw that it was Sesshoumaru. "It is you."

"He's flipped his lid..." Jaken whispered to Rin. She sadly had to agree.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked. "What did you do with her?" he was a bit panicked. He didn't know where he was or where she was.

The Tetsusaiga began to shake. "Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying not to show his slight bit of confusion.

"Yeah, and who else would I be?"

_'He's taken on Inuyasha personality within an instant. He's tapped into Inuyasha's soul in mind, his once previous life.'_ Sesshoumaru could feel the Tetsusaiga pulsing towards Ikuto, who now claimed to be Inuyasha. "It's odd that you could make such a hasty transformation from your true self, to your past self. Are you that unstable?"

"What do you mean, unstable? I know who I am..." _'Wait a second...do I?'_

_'Things are beginning to get appealing.'_ "Rin, Jaken."

"Yes" they both answered at the same time.

"Get on Ah-Un and flee from here."

"But Lord Sess—"

Rin covered Jaken's mouth in order to remind him that he shouldn't argue with Sesshoumaru. "We're leaving, my Lord." The two didn't say another word, and rushed as far away as they could.

"Why'd you tell them to leave?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru drew the Tetsusaiga and prepared to fight Inuyasha. "If you were truly Inuyasha, then it would be you who would be holding this blade, as father intended it."

"Why do you have it?"

"You truly don't remember?" _'He believes he is Inuyasha, and doesn't even remember his death. It appears that he mostly reacts to pain.'_ "I have it because the Tetsusaiga has chosen me as its master. Inuyasha did not truly have the strength to master such a sword. He was weak and the Tetsusaiga only was with Inuyasha only because it was father's will, not it's own."

"What are yapping about?" Inuyasha truly didn't understand what he was talking about. "Stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" _'I am Inuyasha, aren't I? I...I can't be that kid Kagome talked about earlier. I'm me. I'm simply and purely just me...'_ "Besides, my sword always rejected you. If you were truly Tetsusaiga's master, then it wouldn't have tried to get rid of you by burning your hands so many times."

"Then why do I wield it now, little brother?" He only called him little brother to mock his sanity. Sesshoumaru had to admit that his sanity lapse was amusing.

There had to be a reason, and only one came to mind. "Because...I died?" he asked so unsure.

A small smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's face, which meant trouble. "If that were the case, then why am I still wielding it instead of you now? You're alive now, but the Tetsusaiga doesn't reject me now." The wind scar began to circle around the Tetsusaiga. "I'm truly better suited for this sword than you are, Inuyasha. Otherwise, this sword would belong to you, rather than me."

"Well, once I take the Tetsusaiga back, it'll remember who its master is."

"Such a fool." _'He truly does think he is Inuyasha. He doesn't even remember being Ikuto. He does remember being dead though. Intriguing...'_ "Do you remember the wind scar, Inuyasha?"

_'This isn't good...' _

_'I shall see if causing more pain to him will revert him back to normal.'_ With a slash of his sword, the wind scar charged forth to severely hurt Ikuto, or rather Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru didn't use the full force of the wind scar. After all, he had no intention of killing Ikuto. He just wanted to make him remember. The attack came at Inuyasha so quickly that he didn't have time to dodge. He had forgotten how fast Sesshoumaru was, a mistake that cost him the fight...not that he really had a chance.

"Ahhhhhh!" Inuyasha was hit by the attack and though he did not die, he was knocked unconscious.

Sesshoumaru could already tell that this was not going to work. Despite how hard Ikuto would try, Sesshoumaru couldn't help him control his human blood. Only one thing could...

* * *

Once Ikuto had awakened, he was again was in pain and bleeding. He was starting to get used to it, but it really did annoy him. At least he was calm. _'But why am I…?'_ He realized that Sesshoumaru's sword the Tetsusaiga had been placed on top of him. "What? Why is this here?" He sat up and looked up at his ancestor, who was observing him. Rin and Jaken were standing far away in the distance, just in case it wasn't safe.

"You appear to be yourself again."

Ikuto just assumed that he had gone crazy with rage again. "I feel fine now..." He grunted in pain. "Besides the new wounds!"

"It was necessary." _'It appears that he is once again himself.' _

"By the way..." Ikuto forced himself to stand, even though he really didn't want to. He needed to know. "Why did you place your sword on top of me? What are you trying to say?"

It took him a minute to answer, partly because he himself couldn't believe that he was doing it. "It's day three."

"I've been out that long?"

"You're lucky you didn't die" was his cold reply. "You don't know yourself. With the slightest bit of rage, you could lose complete control and kill everyone in your way. Then your soul will be devoured. And you lose yourself in other manners as well..." Sesshoumaru realized that Ikuto had no idea that he became Inuyasha. That was very interesting, but Sesshoumaru wasn't going to say anything about it. That mortal woman of his could do that. "The Tetsusaiga should be able to tame the demon blood in your body. After all, that is one reason why father gave Inuyasha the sword, rather than myself."

"I see..." Ikuto still couldn't believe it. "So, you're giving it to me?"

"Consider it as a loan." Sesshoumaru acted very quickly to correct Ikuto. He had no intention of letting him have it.

"But you've wanted it for so long, and now it's your's. Now you're going to let me borrow it? I don't understand. You don't even like Inuyasha. Why would you do anything for me?"

"You don't know yourself." Was his simple answer. "You won't keep the sword for long. I don't expect you to. You don't belong in this world, so I expect you to leave soon." There was a bit of command in his voice. He not only was telling Ikuto what he expected, but what Ikuto was going to do.

"Well, I don't plan on staying long. I only want to get back to normal, so I can go home, but even still..." Ikuto didn't understand.

"You don't belong here. You don't deserve to have demon blood in your veins either. You're a human with a drop of demon blood in you, and that is all. You should know your place, and you don't. I'm merely helping you realize it. It's as simple as that."

_'I hardly call that simple...'_ "If you say so..." Ikuto appreciated it. He could hardly believe what Sesshoumaru was telling him. "I really don't understand...but I thank you."

"Save your thanks. I'm only lending you the sword. My powers have increased. The Tetsusaiga is merely mine, but I can do without it for a short amount of time." He was trying to let Ikuto know that it was strictly business why he gave him the Tetsusaiga, rather than concern or anything else. "I have perfected a technique with the Tenseiga, even more powerful than the Tetsusaiga's attacks."

"Really..." Ikuto was going to ask to see it, but knowing Sesshoumaru for the past few hours that he's actually been conscious made him afraid that he would try it on him. Ikuto decided to keep his mouth shut and listen. "Alright then, I'll simply just believe you."

"You had best." _'He would have never overcome his demon blood. He's too pathetic. He needs the Tetsusaiga, just as Inuyasha did.' _

Ikuto was extremely grateful for this. "Then I suppose I'll be returning to Kagome now."

"Do as you wish."

Ikuto held on tightly to the Tetsusaiga. He knew Sesshoumaru had his reasons for letting him borrow the Tetsusaiga, but some of him believed that Sesshoumaru was concerned. Yes he hated Inuyasha, but it wasn't as serve as he first thought. They were brothers after all, and Ikuto was Sesshoumaru's descendant. They were family. "I won't let anything happen to it."

Sesshoumaru was quick to comment. "If anything happens to it, I'll kill you."

Ikuto knew it to be true, so he remembered those words. "I'll protect it with my life."

Sesshoumaru didn't really trust him, but he trusted Ikuto more than Inuyasha. Ikuto was obviously smarter. _'Will Tetsusaiga keep Inuyasha at bay, or will he resurface again?'_ Mostly, Sesshoumaru was curious, and he had good reason to be. Ikuto was very interesting...

To be continued...

**A/N:** Can you actually believe Sesshoumaru helped? Will this be the end of Inuyasha, or will he resurface? You will have to wait and see! REVIEW!


End file.
